Against All Odds
by THE Kid Hardy
Summary: After accepting Matt's proposal, Krys is now in heaven. This time, there are more obstacles in their path than before. Against all odds, will they finally make it to the altar? New chapter 6/12/12; I'm back!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Against All Odds

**Author:** Krys/Kid Dynamo/THE Kid Hardy

**Main Characters:** Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Krys (OC), Randy Orton, Kira Alexis Summers-Orton (OC), Alexandra Callaway (OC), otherwise known as Hellfyre, and Katrynne "Kat" Jacobs (OC), otherwise known as Necromancer. Returning and recurring characters include: Adam "Edge" Copeland, William Jason "Christian Cage" Reso, and possibly Amy "Lita" Dumas. Anyone else I see fit to include in this story will be included. Basically, whoever comes to mind when I write a particular chapter will be included, ha!

**Disclaimer:** _I would like to state first and foremost that no one mentioned in this story, with the exception of a select few characters, are my property. Kat, Alexandra, and Kira all belong to their respective owners; they know who they are. And anyone else you recognize in this story that exist in real life are their own property as well. I make no claims to own any WWE Superstar and/or Diva, any TNA wrestler and/or Knockout, nor any other wrestling personality. This is purely fan fiction, and nothing more than sheer entertainment of the literary kind. Please do not take exception, and please do not sue. You won't get very much._

**Summary:** _After accepting Matt's marriage proposal, Krys is in heaven, literally. She now has the family she's always dreamed of. But the pressures of family life, as well as being a WWE Superstar have its share of problems, and Krys' life is no exception. With more obstacles in their path, will they finally make it to the altar, against all odds?_

**Author's Note:** _So, I was so pleased with the way that the two predecessors to this story, __**Bank on It**__ and __**All or Nothing**__ went, that I decided to do another sequel. Bet you didn't think that it'd be out this soon, did you? Lol. As I'm writing this, it's now the beginning of July, so that means that I officially have nothing to do until September, when the new fall college semester for me starts, so yeah, I'm going to be kicking out a few chapters to this story, and maybe some chapter updates to others that I haven't had the motivation to work on. Enjoy!_

--

As Survivor Series 2006 came to a close, Krystle and her new fiancé Matt Hardy held hands as they walked out of the Wachovia Center in Philadelphia. Since proposing to her earlier in the night, right after his team won their classic Survivor Series elimination match, Matt had hardly let his fiancée out of his sights. The two had made their way to the backstage area amid well-wishes and congratulations from their fellow Superstars and Divas, as well as the higher-ups and bigwigs of the WWE.

Krys couldn't help but smile at the fans as they encountered screaming fans on their way through the parking lot. She'd spent a ton of time there as well when she was younger, screaming at the top of her lungs when she spotted her favorite wrestlers. As they made their way to their rental car, with Jeff and Kat not far behind them, heading to their own car, Krys grinned at Matt. "I just wanna sign a few autographs," she said, putting her gear bag into the trunk of the car. "What about you?"

Matt stuck his nose in the air. "You know I am," he bragged. "All these MF'ers are here to see me, aren't they? I can't deny them their chance at happiness." Krys couldn't help but burst out laughing at her fiancé's fake bragging. "WHAT?" Matt asked, his dark eyes twinkling.

"You're a riot, Hardy," Krys said, slapping his shoulder. "Go do your duty."

"Matt!" one fan called. "Give her a kiss!"

Embarrassed, Krys put her head in her hands, grinning sheepishly. "Well, we can't deny them their chance at happiness," Matt reminded her, pulling her to him. With that said, he took her in a passionate kiss, even going so far as to dip her, a feat which earned him a squeal of surprise, that got the fans cheering loudly. When he brought her back to her feet, she smiled shyly up at him.

The crowd roared behind them, and Krys broke away from Matt rather reluctantly, and started to sign a few autographs. "Hey, Krys," one girl asked, "you guys aren't getting married in the ring, are you?"

"I doubt it," she answered back. "Just about every time someone has a wedding in the ring in the WWE, it goes bad. I don't think I wanna risk it. I might end up with someone like Edge as a husband, and it'd be the Rated RK era or something cheesy like that. You don't wanna see _that_, do you?" The girl shook her head no. "Exactly as I thought. You take care now, love, you hear?"

"Gotcha."

On Matt's side, he slapped hands and signed T-shirts. "Hey, how's it goin'? Did you enjoy the show?" he asked one young man, who was there with both his brother and his wife.

"Dude, it's the best Philly show the WWE has ever had!" the kid responded. "Me, my wife and my brother are all huge Team Extreme fans, so you proposing to Krys tonight was just awesome. Do you think you'll make it to the altar?"

"I believe so," Matt said back, signing the man's wife's 'Sensei of Mattitude' shirt. "God, I haven't seen this shirt in _ages!_"

"It's my favorite shirt!" the girl said. "Good luck with your engagement, and I hope you guys are as happy as me and Brandon are."

"Thanks a lot, I appreciate it." Matt then signed the couple's brother's shirt and arm, then made his way around to sign some more things from various fans.

"Thanks, you guys are awesome!" Krys shouted to the fans as more wrestlers came out to the parking lot. "Have a good night!" As people waved to them and other wrestlers to get their attention, they both climbed into the car and pulled off.

--

"...Dude, I still can't believe that you did something like that, Matt," Krys commented, staring at the ring on her finger. It was an exquisite white gold ring, with a pink diamond with diamonds surrounding the pink diamond. "My God, where did you get this, Matt?" she asked, taken aback by its size and sheer beauty. "It's too much, Matt."

"Nah, I think it's fine enough the way it is," Matt responded, as he pulled the car to a stop at a stop light on Broad Street. He then took her hand in his, and kissed her left hand. "It looks great on you, Krys, really it does. It suits you just fine."

The light turned green once again, and Matt pulled off. As the passing streetlights washed an orange-brown light over them, Krys' gaze pulled down to her engagement ring once more. "It's too much..." she whispered, her brown hues still locked onto the beauty of the ring.

"Nothing is too much for the person you love," he said back. When she turned to look at her, he smiled briefly at her before pulling up to her home. He turned off the ignition and opened the door, quickly running over to the passenger side to open the door for her.

"Matt, stop," she said with a chuckle. "Now _this_ is too much. I never knew you had it in you to be so damned romantic."

"I didn't either. Jeff was the one who suggested it to me," Matt said as Krys opened the door. "He helped me to pick out a ring for you and in return I helped him pick out one for Kat. He told me that you'd absolutely lose your mind if I did something romantic like proposing to you in the middle of the ring, and I thought it was a great idea, so I did it." He then followed her through the door and closed it behind them. "Jeff told me that since he and Kat were gonna go hit the town with Lexi and Randy, so he said not to wait up. So, that means we have plenty of time to ourselves," he said with a sneaky grin as he pressed her against the wall. "And I know I wanna spend every waking moment from here on out with my lovely soon-to-be wife and our perfect son."

He then claimed her lips, biting and sucking at her bottom lip as his hands reached for the hem of her shirt. Krys wound her fingers through his hair and pulled, pulling it out of its usual ponytail and let it cascade down his shoulders. She sighed into his kiss, letting him plunder her mouth and take everything she had. Before much else could happen, the sound of someone clearing their throat broke them apart. The two of them sheepishly looked up to see Krystle's mother standing at the top of the stairs, Cameron in her arms.

"Jeez, don't you two know how to keep things quiet?" she scolded teasingly, with a grin on her face.

"Sorry mom," Krys said, biting back a grin as she climbed the stairs, Matt behind her. "Hey, Cammy baby," she cooed to her son, tickling his nose lovingly. "I've got him from here, mom." Her mother nodded and handed the gurgling infant to his mother. "Hey there, cutie; did you miss mommy and daddy?" She rocked the baby in her arms, grinning happily when the boy smiled up at his mother. "Aw, Matty, he missed us!"

Matt could only grin as the mother of his son smiled beatifically down at him. She kissed his forehead before handing him to Matt. "I'm gonna go change, Matt. Did he eat yet, mom?"

"You know he did; I'm not gonna ignore my adorable little grandson," Lucy said, sticking her tongue out teasingly at her daughter before heading back into Cameron's nursery. "I'll be in here when you're ready to put the little one to bed," she called, closing the door behind her.

"Wow," Matt commented as he followed Krys into the bedroom. "I still can't believe that this beautiful little boy is mine," he breathed, laying down on the bed and holding the baby boy on top of his chest. "He's kinda like...perfect, you know?"

"I know," Krys agreed as she changed out of her jeans into a nightshirt, then lay down next to the two men. She placed her head on Matt's shoulder, and watched as he and Cameron bonded as only father and son could. "You guys look so great together, it'd be a shame to tear it up, even if for only six months. So yeah, I've made a decision."

"You did?" Matt sat up, still holding a now squirming Cameron in his arms, and asked, "About what?"

"I'm gonna move down to Cameron with you after the wedding."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Disclaimer:** _This story is intended for readers of a mature age. This story will contain coarse language, adult situations, and other things that are not intended for those who are under the age of at least sixteen years. I do not own any WWE Superstar, Diva or employee of the WWE that exists in real life. I also do not own anyone who is an employee of Total Nonstop (minus the) Action, past, present, or future. In short, I do not own anyone who is involved in any way whatsoever with the wrestling world. The only ones who you may or may not recognize are their own property. Alexandra Callaway, Katrynne "Kat" Jacobs, and Kira Summers-Orton all belong to their respective owners. Krystle, or "Krys", and her family belong to me and me only. Anyone else who is not explicitly mentioned here as my property is their own property. Thank you for not suing._

**Warning:** _This chapter contains adult situations, adult language, and other stuff of that good nature. If this offends you, please do yourself and others a favor, and click the little red 'X' button at the top of your screen. Either that or, click the 'Back' button on your browser to choose another story. Because I can guarantee you, there will definitely be more of this in future chapters._

Krys couldn't help but grin at the look of confusion on Matt's face. "You...want to move to Cameron with me after the wedding?" he asked dumbly, still holding their son in his arms as he stared at her.

Krys' grin then turned into a full-blown laugh attack. "Aw, Matty, you're so cute when you act dumb," she said, grinning at him again when he shot her a dirty look. "But yeah, I'll move in with you once the wedding's over. Hey wait a sec, I thought you lived in Vass?"

"Yeah, I did for a bit; but it was just to see whether or not I'd be able to take being away from Jeff and my dad for the rest of my life. Turns out, it nearly drove me crazy being away from my dad and brother on my days off, and I had only had a few things there; not much to consider it a full home, so I packed it all up, and had it sent back to the big house in Cameron." He grinned devilishly. "Ain't I a cheeky little devil?"

"Yeah, a regular Satan, all right," she said dryly, taking Cameron out of his father's grasp, and getting off the bed. "Come on, mister, it's time for you to go to bed. It's almost one A.M.; waaaaaay past your bedtime." She walked through the door, and down the hallway to his nursery, where she turned the light on to see her mother in the bed beside the crib, fast asleep.

Silently, she made her way over to the crib, and lowered the sleeping baby inside on his back. She then covered him with his baby RKO blanket, especially bought for him by Kira and Randy, and kissed his forehead before backing away. She then smiled as she felt herself back into Matt, and felt his arms circle around her waist. "Poor thing; I think he wore my mom out," she commented, looking down at her mother's sleeping form with a grin on her face. She then turned her gaze back to her sleeping son, and a peaceful look crossed her face. "This is so perfect, Matt. What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful life?"

"You came into my life," he said back, burying his face into her dark hair. He then released her then took her by the hand, leading her out of their son's room and closing the door. On the way back to Krys' bedroom, he said quietly, "Honestly, Krys, I think I'm the lucky one here. Here you are, my fiancée, and you've given me a son. I honestly never would have thought that we'd be here right now, engaged and parents to a beautiful baby boy."

The two of them lay down on the bed, and Matt took her into his arms. "Krys, tell me something, please, and tell me the truth."

Krys looked up at Matt, her eyes full of curiosity. "What?"

"When we first laid eyes on each other, back in 2001, what was your first thought? What did you first think of, the minute you saw me?"

At first, she didn't say anything, as she gathered her thoughts together. Then, she looked up to find Matt's intense dark gaze on her, and she answered truthfully, "To be honest, I thought you were an angel."

"An angel?" He smiled, and she smiled back.

"Yeah. Lord knows now that that's not the case, but I just stood there while Stephanie introduced all of you guys to me, and I swore that you were the most beautiful man to ever set foot in a wrestling ring. Back then, I was still pissed at Shelton for what happened with Shavonda, but that didn't cloud my judgment of other men. I saw you and Jeff as these really gorgeous men, each one of you unique in your own special way. Jeff always seemed to be the one blooming with creativity and energy, while you were the one who always seemed to be quiet or forever thinking about something. Even though you guys both have your brooding moments; Lord knows you guys do, but...you just entranced me from the start. Course, they stuck me with Jeff, which wasn't so bad, but even from day one, it was you. It was always you. I felt really awkward kissing Jeff on TV while I was thinking about you in the back of my mind."

She placed her head against Matt's chest, closed her eyes and felt the rise and fall of his chest. "Always me, huh?" he finally asked, and he felt her head nod against his chest. "Well, now that you have your dream, and it looks like we're gonna walk down the aisle, what else could you dream for?"

"Dude, I just hope we make it to the altar without killing each other," she said, grinning up at him, her eyes shining with love. "I love you, Matty, so much."

"I love you too," he said, then raised his arms to tug her up to meet his gaze. His lips then took hers in a passionate kiss, adjusting their bodies so that he was atop her, arms bracing himself on either side of her.

His lips then found hers again, then he moved his body lower, kissing her neck. He took his left hand and ran it along her stomach, touching her abdominal area. Krys shuddered, whimpering quietly as she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Matt's intense gaze was locked on hers, focusing on her every reaction as he touched her everywhere. He then moved his hands up to grasp at her shirt, which he wasted no time in pulling off.

Krys gasped as her shirt was yanked off of her body, then moaned as the warmth of Matt's mouth enclosed over one breast. She threw her head back against the pillows, gritting her teeth and then letting out a small scream as he sank his teeth into a hardened nipple. He then looked up and gave her a devilish grin, before taking her breast into his mouth once more and twirling his tongue around the hardened peak, licking and biting and teasing. He then, much to her chagrin, removed his mouth from her, then moved to its twin and repeated his ministrations.

Krys couldn't help but utter a cry of delight as he moved lower, nipping at her belly button before making his way to her panties. Matt cast one more glance up at Krys, whose eyes were on him, watching his every move with short, gasping breaths, and his eyes grew even darker, taunting her. "Maaaaaaaaaatt," she whined, "don't tease me, not tonight."

So, he wouldn't. And he didn't.

He pulled her flimsy panties off, then gently parted her legs. Krys let her head fall back, and allowed her body to arch as he tasted her. "Jeez, Krys, I thought you were hurting after your match tonight at the pay-per-view," he taunted slyly as she clutched at the sheets, "but I'm guessing you must not be hurting all that much anymore, huh?"

"No...not that much anymore," she gasped, nearly exploding right then and there when he stabbed viciously at her core with his tongue. "Shit, Matt!"

"Are you enjoying this?" She moaned loudly, nodding her head rapidly. "Shh...we don't want to wake up your mom and Cam, do we?" She shook her head her mouth partially open. "Good. I don't want you making too much noise."

"Matt...oh, God..." Words couldn't describe what he was doing to her, how he invaded her senses, and captured her every thought. Ever since that first day she'd shown up in 2001 and laid eyes on him, she'd wanted him. She'd wanted him to be with her, love her, but she'd never thought in her wildest dreams that he would ever be hers like this, as her fiancé. "Don't tease..." she whimpered, her hands fisting in his dark curls. "Dude, I'm beggin' here..."

Matt grinned deviously, and gave one final stab of his tongue. Before she knew what was happening, Matt's clothes were off in an instant, and he was burying himself inside of her. The fire in her eyes burned even more intensely as he withdrew, and entered her again. He braced himself on either side of her body, and leaned in over her, looking deep into her eyes as he thrust inside her.

"I love you," she whispered, and he smiled down at her lovingly. Matt's right hand found hers, and he linked his hands with hers, raising it to his lips and kissing it before uttering a feral growl and slamming into her confines once more.

Krys opened her legs wider, burying her face into Matt's powerful arms, sinking her teeth into the flesh of his shoulder. The action earned her another feral growl, and before she knew what was happening, she was on her hands and knees, and Matt was taking her from behind hard and fierce, driving his cock hard and deep inside her. As he thrust and withdrew, Krys dipped her head, closing her eyes once more as sensation after glorious sensation rushed over her like waves.

So many things attracted her to Matthew Moore Hardy: his passion, his intensity, his intelligence, his lust for life, and so many other things. But the thing that attracted her to him the most, the thing that kept her coming back for more, no matter how many times he'd fucked her over in the past and in the days to come, was his love. She'd gone through so many things for him and with him, just to be the woman he came home to at the end of the day, to be the woman he'd spend the rest of his days with. That was what she desired more than anything when it came to him, and she couldn't be happier that she was only so many days away from being known as Mrs. Matthew Moore Hardy.

As his nails dug into her tender flesh, Matt's thrusts became more erratic. His breathing became labored, and he uttered a curse under his breath. He snapped his hips, and the next thing she knew, Krys was screaming his name as she came apart. Seconds later, she felt Matt's hardened length moving even faster within her, and Matt cursed once more, gritting his teeth as he came, emptying his hot seed inside her.

Matt then slowly withdrew his spent cock from inside her, and lowered himself to the bed, his arms reaching for Krys. "My God," he breathed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Krys...you're just...I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispered. He kissed her forehead, and let her drop her head lazily onto his chest. The tip of his chin rested atop her head, and she ran her nails gently along his stomach, thinking of how much she'd enjoy doing this every single night once she became his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three Disclaimer:** _Please use this as reference to all future disclaimers in this story._ _This story is intended for readers of a mature age. This story will contain coarse language, adult situations, and other things that are not intended for those who are under the age of at least sixteen years. I do not own any WWE Superstar, Diva or employee of the WWE that exists in real life. I also do not own anyone who is an employee of Total Nonstop (minus the) Action, past, present, or future. In short, I do not own anyone who is involved in any way whatsoever with the wrestling world. The only ones who you may or may not recognize are their own property. Alexandra Callaway, Katrynne "Kat" Jacobs, and Kira Summers-Orton all belong to their respective owners. Krystle, or "Krys", and her family belong to me and me only. Anyone else who is not explicitly mentioned here as my property is their own property. Thank you for not suing._

--

_Krys shook her head as she walked up the stairs to the front door of her home. She had no earthly idea why she was still in Philadelphia, since she and Matt had already gotten married months ago, but she was there. She pulled out her keys, inserted the house key, and opened the door. Stepping inside with a smile on her face, she wasted no time in running up the stairs towards her bedroom, hoping to find Matt._

"_Matt?" she called, opening the door and walking into the room. Not there. "Hm...where the heck can he be?" she asked herself, tossing her backpack on the bed, and going back out into the hallway. Before going back downstairs, she checked in on Cameron, making sure that he was alright and picked him up, intending on going to the kitchen to get a bottle for the baby._

"_You hungry, little man?" she cooed to the baby, brushing a feather light kiss on his forehead as she held him in her arms. "Why are you alone? And where in the hell is your daddy?"_

_She descended the stairs and into the kitchen, where she popped open the refrigerator, and pulled out his baby formula. Still holding the boy, now one year old, with one arm, Krys prepared the formula, warmed it, then fed it to her son. "Come on, let's check the basement to see if daddy's around," Krys whispered to Cameron, walking through to the back of the kitchen and through the side door to the basement._

_Walking down the stairs, Krys still held Cameron in her arms, one hand steadying herself on the stairs. Though she could have sworn it was her imagination, she could have sworn she'd heard a slight moan coming from somewhere in the basement. Her eyes narrowing suspiciously, she walked to the sofa closest to the stairs and placed Cameron on the sofa, where the obedient boy sat, bottle still in his mouth, waiting patiently for his mother to hold him again. Whispering that she'd be right back, Krys walked to the back of the basement, where an empty spare room was, and stopped._

_Biting her lip and sending a prayer heavenward, Krys slowly placed her hand on the doorknob and turned, pulling it open._

_And covered her mouth in horror, tears springing to her eyes._

Krys sat up in her bed immediately, gasping and trying to blink the tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe what she'd seen in her dreams. She'd seen Matt, screwing Ashley Massaro's brains out against the wall of her home, his dark head buried into the blonde's neck as the petite diva bit her lip to keep from crying out. Try as she might, she couldn't stop her hands from shaking, or the tears from spilling from her eyes.

Was it a sign of things to come? She didn't know, but all of a sudden, she had a bad feeling about getting married to Matt.

"Krys?" Matt asked sleepily, sitting up in the bed beside her, rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong, baby?"

Deciding against telling him about her dream – or in this case, nightmare – Krys swiped at her eyes once more, and said shakily, "N...nothing, it's nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Now wide awake, Matt's eyes searched hers in the darkness, seeing the sadness behind them. "You can talk to me if something's bothering you, Krys. You know that."

"Yeah, I know." Her voice was full of sadness, devoid of any of the happiness she had shown earlier. "I know, Matt."

"Okay then." He kissed her cheek before laying back down. "You should get some more sleep," he mumbled sleepily. "We're leaving out early tomorrow morning." Nodding her head, Krys lay down in the bed next to him again, trying hard not to flinch when he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Night, bright eyes."

"Night." _God, please don't let that dream be true. I...I don't think I could take it if Matt cheated on me again._

--

_**The next night – WWE RAW – Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania**_

Watching some of the Divas in the ring, practicing for the Divas' Battle Royal later that night on RAW, Krys couldn't help but let a smirk ease across her face. _Did any of these girls honestly think they can stand a chance against me?_ she thought, hoisting her newly won Women's Championship onto her shoulder. She watched Victoria completely own Candice Michelle and Maria Kanellis, while Melina tore Torrie Wilson apart. _If anything, there's only a few of the women in this match that can even remotely give me a run for my money. Other than those few, the rest of these bitches can get the fuck out of my way._

--

Later that night, Krys was on her way to the commentators' booth to join Jim Ross and Jerry 'The King' Lawler on commentary during the Divas' Battle Royal, when she was sidetracked by a smirking Mickie James.

Krys stopped briefly to glance at the other woman, who was clapping her hands slowly, before turning to continue on her way. "Nice job, winning the WWE Women's Championship, Krys," Mickie said, coming up behind her. "I liked the way you sent Lita out after your match."

Krys turned her head back to smirk at Mickie. "Thanks," she said back. "I especially loved the way I took care of my opponent, and sent her on her way."

"Really?" Mickie asked coldly, her eyes turning to ice. "I don't think I liked the way you went about taking your opponent out." She folded her arms across her chest, and said, "As a matter of fact, I don't like the way you took a damn lead pipe to the back of my head. You're just lucky I can't be a part of tonight's Battle Royal, because you know that I'd beat every single Diva out there, and take back my Women's Championship."

Krys smirked again, hoisted her belt over her shoulder, and said, "Is that a fact?" Mickie nodded that it was, a smirk on her face. "Sorry about how things went down last night, Mickie; I wanted to make sure nothing was going to distract me and Lita. Which reminds me, Mickie...how's your head?" Seeing Mickie's eyes narrow angrily, Krys laughed out loud, clapped Mickie on the shoulder, then continued on her way to the ring as RAW went to a commercial break.

When RAW came back from the commercial break, Poison's "So Tell Me Why" began to play, and Krys, clad in a pair of skintight jeans and a Hardyz baby tee as well as a pair of three-inch heels, stepped out onto the entryway to the arena. She raised her right hand in the air, holding the Women's Championship as high as she could, then began to make her way down the aisle to the commentary booth. Lilian Garcia smiled as she announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the _new_ WWE Women's Champion, Krys!"

Krys slapped the hands of a few fans as she made her way around the ring, smiling as she reached King and J.R. She shook hands with both men, then took her seat next to the King, and put her headset on as the next Diva's entrance music began to play.

Later on in the match, as she watched Victoria decimate each and every Diva that came her way, Krys would take note of each and every move that the devious raven-haired Diva dished out. As Victoria last eliminated Candice Michelle, kicking her in the face for good measure, Krys couldn't help but smirk as the brunette crumpled to the outside mat. She hated Divas like Candice, the ones who only got recognition in the company because they'd entered through a damned Diva Search. She hated girls like her, the ones who pretended that they actually wanted to wrestle, when all they really wanted was the money for God knows what.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of the match, Victoria cast an evil sideways glance over to Krys, who stood to her feet, propped the belt up over her shoulder, and applauded Victoria with a smirk on her face. Unlike with most of the competition in the Battle Royal, she knew that she was going to have one hell of a match with Victoria. The woman knew how to throw down, and could kick ass with the best of them. And when the time came to do battle, there was none better to have on your side than the vicious vixen herself.

As RAW went to a commercial break, Krys held her belt up over her head, letting Victoria know that she was the top dog in the Women's Division, and now that she'd finally won the Women's Championship, there was no way in hell she'd be losing it anytime soon.

--

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the WWE World Tag Team Championships!" The combination of "Metalingus" and "Burn in My Light" began to play, and the World Tag Team Champions came down to the ring to a chorus of loud boos. "Introducing first, they are the WWE World Tag Team Champions! They are the team of Edge and Randy Orton, Rated RKO!"

Each man made their way into the ring and taunted the crowd; Edge and Randy held up their tag team titles, everyone in the crowd either flipping them off or cursing at them, wishing upon them some sort of horrific accident. The two men then made their way to the right side of the ring and glared at the entryway as Lilian raised the microphone to her lips again.

As the Hardyz music played, the fans jumped to their feet and screamed loudly for the two brothers. "And the opponents, being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Women's Champion, Krys, from Cameron, North Carolina, The Hardys!"

As the brothers and Krys slid into the ring to pose for the fans, the lights dimmed and the crowd roared in excitement. All three of them threw up the Gunz and the V1 sign on each hand, and the fans did the same, snapping pictures and cheering for the trio. Finally, as the music stopped and the lights came back up, Krys kissed each brother on the cheek and exited the ring, but not before shooting a death glare in the direction of the World Tag Team Champions. As she took her place on the outside of the ring, in the corner of the Hardys, the timekeeper rang the bell, and the match was on.

The bell rang, and Jeff started the match off with Randy Orton. As the two initiated a grapple to start, Randy took the early advantage and pulled Jeff into a headlock, prompting the crowd to get behind Jeff, chanting for him as he struggled to get free. Jeff managed to get out, but was taken down to the mat by a shoulder tackle from Orton. As Krys shouted encouragement from the outside, Jeff reciprocated with a hip toss, and tagged in Matt. The elder Hardy climbed into the ring to a huge pop from the crowd, and threw Randy shoulder-first into the turnbuckle, before tagging Jeff back in. As Jeff came towards Orton, Orton knocked Jeff back a few steps with a forearm, and managed to get over to his corner to tag in Edge, who entered the ring to an untold amount of boos.

Jeff tried to hit Edge with a jawbreaker, but Edge would have none of it, instead countering it by blocking with his knee. Edge tagged in Randy, who pounced on Jeff and started beating the hell out of him with hard punches and a few stomps and then a jumping knee drop and covered Jeff. Right before the referee's hand slapped the mat for the final count, Jeff kicked out, and Randy jumped to his feet, mouthing off at Krys on the outside before strutting over to Edge and tagging him in.

Edge came back into the ring eagerly, running over to Jeff, who was struggling to get to his feet, and hit a running elbow drop on the younger man. He then yanked Jeff to his feet and gave him a nasty dropkick that sent him crashing back to the mat.

Meanwhile, Matt was on the apron, trying to urge his brother to fight back and to hurry and tag him in. Krys, still on the outside, slapped her hands on the ring apron, willing the crowd to cheer Jeff on as Edge locked Jeff in a Surfboard Stretch. The younger Hardy yelled out in pain as the Canadian stretched his limbs as his brother and his brother's fiancée could only look on. Finally, Jeff managed to start to get to his feet, but Edge yanked him back down to the mat, ruthlessly pulling on his long rainbow locks to take him back down before tagging Randy back in.

Randy made his way back into the ring, threw Jeff across the second rope, and proceeded to choke him. The referee yelled at him to let go and he did so, releasing Jeff and then dragging him back over to his corner and tagging in Edge. Edge wasted no time in taunting the Pittsburgh crowd and keeping Jeff from tagging in his brother. Randy then ran in, and the two tried to double-team Jeff, but Jeff countered the move into a double DDT, collapsing down alongside the World Tag Team Champions as the crowd roared their approval.

Krys jumped on the outside, throwing her arms up and down against the mat, while Matt slapped his arm against the turnbuckle pad, trying to will his brother into making it over to their corner to tag him in.

When the moment finally came and Jeff tagged in Matt, the elder Hardy wasted no time in hauling ass into the ring, cleaning house with clothesline after clothesline, a running splash on Edge, and a combination bulldog and clothesline on Rated RKO, all while the crowd still cheered uncontrollably. The brothers then hit a double suplex on Randy, then made their way to the tops of two opposite turnbuckles and were about to hit the Event Omega on Orton, had it not been for Edge knocking Jeff off of the top rope, while Orton went to take care of Matt. Matt, however, had plans for Randy, pushing him off of the ropes, and went for a top rope Moonsault!

Much to the disappointment of the crowd and the team alike, Randy was able to get out of the way in time, causing Matt to crash and burn. Randy scurried back to his corner and tagged in Edge, who wasted no time in getting into the ring and crouching down low, preparing to Spear Matt, as the show went to a commercial break.

When RAW came back from the commercial break, Orton was back in the ring and back on the attack, having Matt locked in a rear naked chokehold, with his legs wrapped around Matt in a grapevine. Matt did his damnedest to get Orton's legs from around his waist and fight back to his feet, but Randy took him back down with a vicious knee lift. He then tagged Edge back in, and taunted Krys, who jumped up on the ring apron and shouted at Edge, but was ordered back down by the referee, who threatened to send her to the back. Getting back down onto the outside mat, Krys glared up at Edge, who then turned his attention back to Matt, who had tried to take advantage of the distraction his fiancée caused, trying to get to his corner and tag in Jeff. The Canadian foiled his plans by jumping on him and locking in a rear naked choke of his own, with a grapevine.

Matt once again battled back to his feet, but Edge responded with a back body drop to keep him down again, then took the virtually lifeless man and Irish Whipped him into the corner turnbuckle, taking several forearm shots to him. Matt tried to fight his way out of the corner, but Edge took him down again with a drop toehold, and made his way over to Orton, who gave Matt three jumping knee drops.

The 'Legend Killer' then set Matt up in a sitting position, and delivered several harsh forearm shots to Matt's chest, before locking in yet another rear naked chokehold and grapevine. Both Jeff and Krys hyped the crowd up, encouraging them to chant for Matt to will him into fighting his way out of his current predicament.

Edge tagged in once again, and sent Matt into the turnbuckle, setting him up for a super back body drop from off the top rope. While Jeff distracted the referee by yelling at him, Krys jumped up onto the ring apron where Matt and Edge were, and punched the Canadian Werewolf dead in the eye then jumped down, prompting Matt to take the chance and start fighting back. He then gave one devastating punch to Edge, knocking him off the turnbuckle, and then dove himself, connecting with the Moonsault and covering Edge!

One...two...NO! Edge kicked out and quickly scurried over to Randy, who kept Matt from again trying to tag in his younger brother. Matt wasted no time in fighting back, trading blows with Randy, eventually winning the brawl, and countered Randy's attempt at a back body drop and diving over to his corner, tagging Jeff in!

The Pittsburgh crowd yelled in excitement as Jeff jumped into the ring, hitting a double dropkick, and the Whisper in the Wind on Randy, quickly covering him, but only receiving a two count. As Edge tried to interfere, Matt grabbed him and hooked him up, hitting him with a particularly nasty Side Effect, then he and his brother teamed up to hit a double Side Effect on Randy Orton, and Jeff covered him for another two count.

The two brothers then combined again, with Matt climbing the second rope and Jeff grabbing Orton's legs, and the two performed one of their signature tag team moves, Matt giving Orton a leg drop across the throat, and Jeff giving a leg drop to Orton's groin.

Edge pulled Jeff out of the ring, but Matt retaliated on Edge with a plancha over the ropes! The two got back into the ring, and Matt dropped to his knees in front of Orton, and Jeff wasted no time in attempting to hit the Poetry in Motion. Randy instead moved, and tried to nail the RKO on Jeff, but Jeff countered and shoved him into his brother, who hit the Twist of Fate!

The crowd was worked into a frenzy now, eagerly awaiting the moment that the Hardyz would once again become the World Tag Team Champions! Everyone jumped to their feet and nearly lost their minds when Jeff climbed to the top rope and dove off, delivering a picture perfect Swanton Bomb! He then covered Randy's unmoving body, trying for the pin fall.

One, two... NO! Edge slid into the ring and whacked Jeff over the head with one of the World Tag Team Championship belts, earning himself a disqualification. As Krys watched in horror on the outside, Rated RKO hit their finishers on the Hardys, laying them out cold. And then, with the two brothers laid out in the middle of the ring, the tag team champions then turned their focus to ringside, their gazes both coming to rest on the Women's Champion. Krys looked back up at them, her eyes slowly widening as realization dawned on her.

Both men immediately slid out on either side of the ring and made their way towards her, trying to box her in. She wasted no time in scrambling into the ring, where she tried to slide out of the ring through the opposite side, but was thwarted when a pair of hands fisted themselves in her hair and pulled her back to the rabid green gaze of Edge.

He got right in her face, snarling, "You made a big mistake, messing with Rated RKO, bitch."

He then shoved her into Randy, who wasted no time in hooking his arm around her neck and jumping into the air. "Shit," she cried, as she was driven face-first into the mat, and everything went to black.

As the members of Team Extreme lay in the middle of the ring, all laid out, the World Tag Team Champions stood triumphantly above their unconscious bodies, their titles held high in the air as the boos escalated into full out rage. As RAW went off the air, both of the World Tag Team Champions wore vicious, devious smirks on their faces as the Pittsburgh crowd pelted them with garbage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Disclaimer:** _Please use this as reference to all future disclaimers in this story._ _This story is intended for readers of a mature age. This story will contain coarse language, adult situations, and other things that are not intended for those who are under the age of at least sixteen years. I do not own any WWE Superstar, Diva or employee of the WWE that exists in real life. I also do not own anyone who is an employee of Total Nonstop (minus the) Action, past, present, or future. In short, I do not own anyone who is involved in any way whatsoever with the wrestling world. The only ones who you may or may not recognize are their own property. Alexandra Callaway, Katrynne "Kat" Jacobs, and Kira Summers-Orton all belong to their respective owners. Krystle, or "Krys", and her family belong to me and me only. Anyone else who is not explicitly mentioned here as my property is their own property. Thank you for not suing._

--

"_This is your fault, Matt... You drove me to this..."_

_Matt Hardy could only stare helplessly in horror as he watched his fiancée, the woman he loved with his entire being, Krys, being driven into hard from behind by the man he would never come to trust around anyone's girlfriends ever again, Adam Copeland. With every motion Adam made, the bed squeaked, and Krys moaned ecstatically, her hands gripping the sheets on the bed tightly in her grasp._

_Only moments before, he'd been excited to find Krys, anxious to tell his soon-to-be bride about he and his brother winning the World Tag Team Championships on RAW during a tag team battle royal, but his joy turned to anger and sadness the minute he saw the sight before him. He'd been sickened, betrayed, but yet...unable to turn away._

"_How...how could you do this to me?" he finally managed to whisper at her moaning form. "After all this bullshit with me and Amy and Adam, everything we said, everything we __**shared**__; you're throwing all of that away for this? FOR HIM?!"_

"_I'm not throwing anything away, Matt," Krys finally answered, her head still bobbing with each thrust Adam made inside her. "You did... You threw away any chance we could have ever had at happiness, and all because you couldn't stop yourself from cheating on me. This is your fault, Matt. You drove me to this. Now I know why you did it so much; it feels so fucking goooooooood... Oh God, Adam, don't stop!" Her eyes closed, raising her body up to meet Adam's, and he wrapped an arm around her waist and bit the back of her neck possessively. He then cast a mocking look over to Matt with a smug smirk._

"_You should have stopped cheating on her, Matt," he said, pausing for a moment. Krys protested loudly, but a quick slap to her ass and a shove back to her original position stopped any sounds she might have made afterwards. "She came to me and told me, in tears, about you and all your little escapades while she was pregnant, and all the shit you pulled after she had your baby...and even leading up to your wedding day, which, given all of these circumstances, is now off, I'm sure. Know what I told her? I told her that I would __**never**__ cheat on her. I told her that I would never do to her what you did. And you know what? I don't need to. This girl is fucking amazing. Did you ever fuck her like this, Matt?" As he taunted Matt, Adam grabbed a fistful of Krys' hair, withdrew almost completely, then slammed into her, making Krys scream her pleasure. "Did you ever dominate her like this? Show her how much of a man you were?_

"_Did he ever do anything like this to you, Krys?" Adam repeated his actions, and Krys howled. "Did he ever make you scream like this?"_

"_NO! NO! Oh, God, never!"_

"_Do you like what I'm doing to you?" Another withdrawal, another thrust inwards, another wail._

"_Yes! God, yes!" Matt thought he was going to be sick._

"_You never gave it to her like this, Matt," Adam growled, leaning into her body and thrusting hard inside Krys, "and that's why she came to me. She saw how happy Amy was during our time together, and she wanted that experience for herself. Unlike you, Matt, I know how to satisfy a woman. I know how to fuck her right so that she's put completely to sleep, not still awake so we can talk until the sun comes up. Krys doesn't want a sensitive hick like you, Matt; she wants a __**man**__. She wants a man who will put her in her place when she gets too big for her britches, and she wants someone to make her feel like a woman when the time comes." He then leans over her and snarls, "Do you feel like a woman, baby?"_

"_Oh God, yes! Oh God, Adam...I'm gonna... Adam!" Much to Matt's horror, Krys actually came. The bitch actually had a fucking __**orgasm**__ from this man! She knew how much he and Adam despised one another after what went down last year, and she had the nerve to go to Adam of all people to talk about Matt? She actually had the nerve to fucking sleep with him?_

"_Where were you when she needed you, Matt?" Adam grunted as he worked through her contracting sheath, still taunting Matt. "Oh, that's right, you were out fucking other women, instead of being with the one woman who stuck by your side through thick and thin, even after you used her body for your pleasure to get over Amy." He tsked mildly, his smirk turning into a slight grimace as his own body tensed up. "You weren't being a real man. Oh God, here it comes, baby!"_

_Matt ran from the room to throw up, the sounds of Adam roaring as he came inside his fiancée ringing in his ears the entire time._

Matt awoke with a start, his body drenched in a cold sweat. He flicked on the light, and paused to look at his fingers, which were shaking. He'd never been this upset about something in his personal life since he'd gotten that phone call saying that Amy had been cheating on him. He'd never known that he'd come to feel so strongly about Krys so suddenly, but then again, for the past five years, he'd been blind to her true feelings. He'd never known that she'd wanted him from the first time she'd laid eyes on him, never acknowledged that he wanted her right back. Hell, even after she and Jeff stopped playing around with the 'friends with benefits' mentality, he'd never believed that he'd come to love her this much. Sure, he could have seen himself using her as a plaything, like she and Jeff had used each other as in the past before moving to separate brands, but he'd never come to see that he'd had actual feelings for her besides lust. And he had to admit now, that after taking his side in his feud against Amy and Adam without any hesitation, Krys was the woman he wanted to be with. That was why he'd proposed to her, for the world to see.

And now...now he was afraid to marry her. Because he was afraid he would make the same mistakes with her, that he did with Amy.

"Matt?" Matt's dark gaze whipped around to see Krys squinting one eye open at him. "Matt, it's like, three in the morning; why do you have the light on?"

"Just...just thinking." _About how much I don't want to hurt you anymore._ "About stuff. It's nothing; I can turn the light off and let you go back to sleep." He then climbed out of the bed and pulled on a pair of his Kikwear jeans. "I'm gonna go out on the balcony and get some air."

Krys frowned slightly at his back, which had been facing her since she woke up. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," he said, moving his hand to the bedside lamp and switching it off, "but I hope it will be."

"What's the matter, sweetie, did you have a bad dream?"

_More than you'll ever know._ "Yeah, but I think I'll be okay now. I'm just gonna go get some air. Go on back to sleep." He crossed over to the sliding doors leading to the balcony of their suite, then opened the door. "I'll be in in a few minutes."

"Okay..." Krys continued to stare after him as he closed the sliding door behind him. As she lay back down under the sheets, she couldn't help wondering if that door helped to serve as a wall between them.

--

_**The next morning...**_

"Yeah, Lexi, it was a horrible dream," Krys told two of her best friends in the entire WWE, Alexandra Callaway and Kat Jacobs, as they ate breakfast on the balcony of Alexandra and Kat's hotel room. Alex and her cousin Kat had been two of Krys' best friends for years, having been two of the ones to encourage Krys to move on past the shit with Shelton and find another boyfriend. Though Kat had immediately disapproved when the person Krys had moved on with had been Matt Hardy. "I swear, if I wasn't having second thoughts about getting married before, I'm definitely having them now."

"How the hell can you have second thoughts about getting married already?" Alex asked incredulously, sinking her teeth into a chocolate muffin. She took a swig of orange juice and said, "You guys haven't even been engaged all of two damned days, and you're already having second thoughts? You two are the most fucked up couple I've ever seen. And believe me, I've had quite a few fucked up relationships."

"Trust me, she has," Kat chimed in, smiling innocently when Alex glared over at her. "I mean, let's look at the list: Jason, Raven, Jason, Cade, Jason, Jason, and Jason. It could go on, and on, and on, and on, and..."

"I get the idea, bitch," Alex said hotly, tossing a piece of sausage at her cousin.

Krys laughed at the two women. "Hey, Lexi, don't abuse the meat; save that shit for Jason," she teased, laughing out loud when Lexi turned her glare onto her.

"Blah, fuck you guys. For your information, Jason and I are doing just fine. I mean, we've been going strong for this many months; it's probably only a matter of time before he and I get married."

"We'll see how long it lasts," Kat snorted into her omelet, taking a huge bite to ignore the death glare Alexandra sent her this time. "What? I can't help but be pessimistic when it comes to you two. You've been together and apart more times than Paris Hilton's legs around a halfway cute guy with money." Both women snorted into their plates at Kat's comment; Krys' shoulders shook from barely contained laughter, and Alexandra, though pretending to be insulted, had a smirk on her face, and had a hard time trying to get the eggs on her plate. "I'll actually sit right here, get on my hands and knees, and apologize to you and Jay personally if you two ever stay together long enough to get married. But that's _only_ if you get married, not get engaged and then break it off a few days before the wedding. Krys, this goes for you and Matt, too."

"Wait, what the hell? How do I fit into the Alex and Jason mold?" Krys looked at Kat, who rolled her eyes at her.

"Bitch, please. You and Matt are just as bad. Breaking up every two seconds and getting back together once Matt gets your ass on those sheets. You can't stay away from him, and you can't stay mad at him for long periods of time. I mean, really. Look back to when you were pregnant with Cameron. How many times did you guys get into fights, and were this close-" She pinched her thumb and index finger together, leaving only a smidgen of space between them "-_this close_ to having a knock-down, drag-out, brawl-for-all fistfight, and you would run off like a little bitch, proclaiming that, so help you God, he would never see your baby? And then, two weeks later – _poof!_ - you guys are back together again. It's fuckin' annoying, dude. Get together or stay apart, make up your damned minds."

Stunned into silence, both Krys and Alexandra looked at each other, then at Kat, who sat, calmly eating her breakfast. "I guess she has a point..." Alexandra finally said, shaking her head and popping a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"Fuck that," Krys retorted, squaring her shoulders and sending a look Kat's way. "How about you, Dear Kitty? What about your relationship happiness – or lack thereof?"

"I don't know _what_ you mean," Kat answered innocently, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Bullshit!" Krys shouted, throwing her napkin at Kat. "You know damn well what I mean. I mean, what about you and your baby-father-drama with Jeff and Adam? I mean, hell, you talk about Lexi and I having trouble with Matt and Jay, what about you and your two ever-so-faithful blond-haired mongrels?"

"What about them?"

"Oh no, since you're such an expert on our love lives, how about you tell us about yours?" Alex said, her green eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Tell us, oh great relationship guru," Krys taunted, a smug smirk across her face. "Wasn't it Adam and Jeff who got into a fistfight over you and your darling little baby girl? Didn't you get into a fistfight with Adam back in '05 after a certain match that I caused him to lose?" She grinned wolfishly at the death glare Kat sent her way. "What's the matter, you can dish it but can't take it?" she continued to taunt. Kat pretended to brush her hair out of her eyes, while conveniently doing so using her middle finger at Krys.

"And you guys claim to be my friends," Kat said, pretending to pout. Alexandra grinned evilly at her.

"Well technically I'm family, so I don't get to be so kind..." she said innocently. Kat growled, and Alexandra tipped the top of her head, indicating that her halo was being placed back on her head.

"Bitch please, there hasn't been a halo there since before you were born!"

Krys couldn't help but laugh at her best friends. This was what they all, along with Kira, did best when not wrestling. Sit around a table and talk shit, turning a bad thing into a good thing. The sound of Alex's voice brought Krys out of her thoughts.

"...Anyway, Krys, these bad dreams you've been having, are they really as bad as you say?"

Krys took a moment before answering. "Yeah. I had a dream about Matt fucking Ashley in my house, leaving Cam upstairs all by himself in his room."

Kat snorted. "Ugh, it has to be Ashley, doesn't it?" she asked with a groan. "Knowing that loser, it'll probably happen."

"Kat!" Alex gasped at her cousin.

Kat shrugged in response. "What? It's the truth. Krys, you know I don't sugarcoat shit for anything. You know I love you like a sister, but hell, I'll always be straight with you. If you're having a dream about this shit happening after you guys get married, this early into your engagement, then it's bound to happen. I mean, he's cheated on you multiple times before, who's to say he won't again? I think that dream might be a harbinger of things to come," she said calmly, finishing her omelet, and setting the plate aside, looking back at the two of them with intense green eyes.

"You know, Kat, you really scare me with how calm you can be with shit like this," Alex said, then turned her gaze to Krys. "Don't take everything she says to heart, Krys. You always have to be optimistic about stuff like this. I mean, for all we know, it could just be a bad dream; you know, anxiety about getting married. Anyway, my point is, if you guys work at being happy, then there shouldn't be any reason why he'll go out and cheat on you...again."

Finishing her breakfast as well, Krys pushed her plate away with a sigh. "I hope you're right, Lexi," she finally said. "And for God's sake, I hope you're super wrong, Kat."

"Babe, I'm hardly wrong about this. I mean, come on, I was married to Adam, for Christ's sake, and damn if he didn't cheat on me. If I'm wrong, then feel free to fuck Jeff. If I'm right, well...you can fuck Jeff to get your revenge on Matt anyway." Krys grinned at Kat's sense of humor, but deep down, a part of her had to wonder: What if Kat's words were true? If she was dreaming about something horrible only two days after getting engaged, then what did that say about them getting married?

Were they even destined to be together long enough to get married?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five Disclaimer:** _Please use this as reference to all future chapters. This is a mature fan fiction, intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other goodies that are or may not be suitable for those who are not at least sixteen years of age. I do not own any WWE Superstar, Diva or anyone employed by World Wrestling Entertainment, or any personality from Total Nonstop (minus the) Action that exists in real life. If you see someone in this story that you may recognize, I do not own them. All those who are mentioned in this story who you do not recognize in real life are used with their permission, and their permission only. I only own Krystle, or "Krys" as she is referred to by everyone around her, and those in her family. I make no claims to anyone else, as they own themselves and are the professional property of their respective companies. This is sheer entertainment of the literary kind; please do __**not**__ attempt to take this seriously. Thank you in advance._

**Author's Note:** _As I write this, it is August 18__th__, and I'm four days away from spending a weekend in Connecticut with my mom, aunt and cousin. And after that, I start yet another semester of college – a Community College, at that – in early September, and might not be able to brainstorm or update as much as I would like. So, this might be the last chapter I update for at least a month or so, until I get back into the swing of things at school, and then, who knows? I'll do my best to update, because things aren't looking too good as of right now. But keep your hopes up, and as always, enjoy!_

_I'm working on a new Jeff Hardy story, based probably more tightly than loosely on the movie "Love and Basketball", but that's all you're getting out of me. I should hopefully get the first chapter up sometime soon, and maybe post that if I'm stuck on __**Against All Odds**__. Maybe, lol. Anyways, enjoy, and feedback is much appreciated!_

--

_**Flashback - Monday Night...**_

"_Mmm, that feels good, Matt..."_

"_I take it you're enjoying yourself," Matt said with a smirk on his face._

_Krys eased her head back and let out a small groan of contentment at the pleasure running through her. For the past ten minutes, she had been getting the massage of a lifetime from her fiancé, and she was thoroughly enjoying herself. "You know, Matt, I never thought you were the type of guy to do stuff like this," she said, tilting her head back once again to let out another small moan of enjoyment. "I wish you would've told me you were good at this sooner, I would've taken advantage a looooooooooong time ago."_

_Matt scoffed. "Don't get used to it," he said, sticking his nose in the air as he moved his hands lower, smirking when he hit a particularly tender spot and had Krys grimacing on the bed. "I have no intention of doing this to you every time you get sore."_

"_Aw, that's just mean as hell, Matt," she said back, closing her eyes again as the pain turned back into pleasure. She then looked up as a knock sounded at their hotel room door. "Yeah...you might wanna get that," she said, flopping her head back onto the pillow she'd had her head on._

_Rolling his eyes at her, Matt stood up and went to the door and opened it, smiling when he saw Randy at the door. "Hey, Orton, what's up?" he asked, slapping hands with him before stepping aside to let him in._

"_Not much, just wanted to see how you guys were doing, since Adam and I pretty much fucked you guys up pretty bad." Randy smirked at Matt, who rolled his eyes. "Where's my pretty little Philly girl?" he asked, looking around.  
_

"_Here I am, you St. Louis freak," Krys said, limping into the main area of the suite. She flopped down rather ungracefully on the sofa, propped her feet up, and grinned at him. "What's up, lover?"_

"_Not much, gorgeous," he said, bending down to give her a hug. "Why are you limping?"_

"_Dude, I had to walk around for hours in those heels before you guys had your match; you try walking around in three inch hooker shoes, and see how you like it," she complained. "Plus, it didn't help matters any when I had to run around the ring all night while you guys acted like a bunch of park apes. And my darling fiancé was so generous enough to give me a foot massage, and I'm milking it for all it's worth." She grinned up at the disbelieving look on Matt's face. "Darlin', my feet still hurt; you didn't do a very good job," she said innocently, tilting her feet up and wiggling her toes delicately in front of the two._

"_Randy, would you mind testifying in my defense if I kill my darling fiancée before we make it down the aisle?" Matt grumbled, flexing his hands as if he wanted to strangle her._

"_Not at all; Kira makes me do the same thing," Randy said with a chuckle. "But before you guys kill each other -" he slaps the bottom of Krys' feet, and she yelped, moving to a sitting position. "- I wanted to let you guys know that Kira is doing great with her pregnancy so far, and the baby should be here in a few months. I can't wait."_

"_How much longer till she gets here?" Krys asked, resting her elbows on her knees._

"_She's due sometime around January, she told me." Instead of sounding joyous at the thought of having a baby, Randy instead stood back to his feet and began pacing._

"_What's the matter, Randy?" Matt asked, stepping in front of Orton and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You don't look too good all of a sudden."_

"_It's just... Krys, you know how excited I was when I told you Kira was having a girl, right?" Randy asked, turning to Krys, who nodded her head. "Well, now, I've gone from happiness to anxiety. I mean, what if something happens with the baby, and she and Kira don't make it? What if I lose her and my daughter? I don't think I could take it if something were to go wrong with the pregnancy. That, and what if that bastard Jindrak gets out of prison and comes after Kira again?" Randy was practically hysterical at that point, and both Matt and Krys tried their best to calm him down._

"_Randy, don't even think about anything negative," Krys instructed sternly, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking up at him. She then eased him down onto the sofa and sat next to him, wrapping her arms about his shoulders in a tight embrace. "Kira's been fine so far along, right? Then that means that there shouldn't be anything wrong for the rest of her pregnancy. I mean, it's only, like, two months away, right? So there's not much chance that things could go wrong this close to her due date."_

_Randy shrugged. "But that's the thing, Krys; these things are unexpected, and something could go wrong with the baby while I'm not there to take care of Kira."_

_Krys moved her around from around him, and took hold of his hands, which were shaking. "Randy, it's okay," she said softly. "Kira's a McMahon; that means you know she's not giving up anything in this world without one hell of a fight. And even if she wasn't a McMahon, I've always known her to be a fighter. And she even has a baby RKO growing inside her right now." Randy smirked a little bit, and she smiled and continued, "So that means your baby is twice as much of a fighter as any other child born in this world today. Nothing's gonna go wrong with this baby, Randy, I know it."_

"_She's right, man," Matt added, sitting down next to Randy to put a supportive arm on Randy's shoulder. "We all know Kira's been through some crazy shit since you two hooked up, but that hasn't done anything but make her stronger. You have nothing to worry about, Randy, she's going to be fine."_

_Finally, the tension in Randy's shoulders seemed to ease, and he sat back against the sofa, closing his eyes. "Thanks you guys," he said quietly. "It's just...ever since me and Vince got her back from Mark, I've been afraid to leave her alone. I've never wanted anything more than to be with her and raise a family. I know we haven't been together all that long, but I know that she was meant for me. And it would kill me if something else happened to try and split us up or harm her or our child. But you guys talked me out of it; I'm gonna try not to worry too much. Kira's in good hands with my parents and to some extent, my pain in the ass brother and sister. If anything were to go wrong – I hope to God it doesn't – then she's in good hands. I know nothing bad can ever happen to her with all of them there."_

"_And you're always a phone call away if anything to happen," Matt reminded. Randy nodded, standing to his feet._

"_Thanks for the chat. Anyway, before I head off, I wanna tell you losers congratulations on the engagement, and sorry I had to beat the shit out of you guys. Hey, Krys, how's your face?"_

_At that, Krys propped her feet up again, this time laying them across Matt's lap, ignoring the evil look he sent her. "My nose kinda hurts, Randy," she said with a pout. "I think you broke it." When he laughed, she sent a playful glare his way. "Hey fuck you man, that RKO really hurt my nose and boobs. My nipples are gonna be sore for a week."_

_Randy laughed again. "A week, eh? Then they'll heal up just in time for me to RKO you right on them again." Krys laughed while Matt scowled._

"_Hey, man, you can't damage those goods, they're priceless! You ruin those, there goes tons of entertainment for me and precious food for my son," he whined, crossing his arms and pouting as a child would, making both Randy and Krys crack up in laughter._

"_And you're sure you wanna marry this loser?" Randy asked, exuding that all-too-familiar cocky 'Legend Killer' air around him._

_Krys laughed again. "Yes, sadly. He's already sprung, Randy, look at him whining and crying over these guns." She then took Matt and laid his head down in her lap. "Look at him; he's a big baby, and spoiled as all hell over my puppies."_

"_Woof woof, babe." Randy laughed again, and headed to the door._

"_Alright, I can take a hint that you two wanna get it on and heal one another, the down and dirty way." He opened the door and let himself out. "See you guys later; I'm gonna go have some personal time with my own lady over the phone. Don't forget to lock up before getting down to business." He winked and closed the door behind him._

_Matt pushed her feet off of his lap and stood up to lock the door behind Randy. When he came back, Krys was sitting up on the sofa, a contemplative look upon her face. "Hey gorgeous, why the long face?" he inquired, taking a seat next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders._

"_I don't know, dude...I mean... Matt, do you have any worries about getting married?"_

_Matt stared at her, incredulous. "Whoa, where did that come from?"_

"_I dunno... It just hit me now, watching how in love with Kira Randy is, and it just makes me wonder...if we have all of that now, finally with nothing to hold us back, should we really get married? I honestly don't think either one of us are really and truthfully ready to walk down the aisle yet. Hell, we haven't even fully gotten our careers filled out the way we want them to be, and here we are, engaged and with a son."_

"_What are you saying, Krys? Do you want to break off the engagement or what?"_

_Krys turned her head to look over to Matt, and a stray lock of brown hair fell into her eyes. Slowly, she pushed it out of her eyes, and smiled slowly at him. "Absolutely not," she said without hesitation. "Fool, I've been chasing after your ass for __years; I'll be damned if I'm gonna just throw away what I've worked for for five years because I'm a dumbass." She then grinned at him, then slowly said, "You haven't had any nightmares about anything since we got engaged, have you?"_

_Matt simply stared at her, his eyes slightly showing surprise at what she had just asked. "Um...yeah, yes I did." He noted the silence, then asked, "Did you have one too?"_

_She nodded her head, her eyes downcast once again. "I had a dream about coming back to my place in Philly to find Cam in his room all alone," she said quietly. "I took him down to the kitchen to get him a bottle, and I was wondering where the hell you were. Then I went to check the basement and put Cam on the sofa, and went to check that small spare bedroom in the back. Right there, I saw..." She stopped and took a deep breath, and Matt could see, though she kept her head down, the tears in her eyes. "I saw you and some girl – I thought it was Ashley, but I couldn't tell – up against the fuckin' wall, Matt, and... And I just lost it."_

_Her shoulders started to shake, and Matt quickly took her into his arms, stroking her hair and whispering softly, "Krys, you don't even have to worry about any of that shit anymore. Baby, I'm done with all that crap; no more cheating, no more stupid arguments, nothing like that anymore. The moment you told me you wanted to be my wife, all of that washed away. It was like we've completely wiped the slate clean, Krys. No more of that crap I used to do. I swear, I'm never gonna mess with your emotions ever again."_

"_I hope not," she said back, still in his embrace. "Because I swear to God, I don't know what I'd do if I saw you cheating on me again. I barely handled it before; imagine how I would act now, especially since we're gonna be getting married soon." She then pulled away and smiled at him. "Which reminds me, we need to work on all that crap."_

_Matt stood up and pulled her to her feet, then lifted her into his arms and carried her back into the bedroom. "Baby, we have all the time in the world to focus on that crap," he said, laughing as she squealed in surprise at his brazenness._

_--_

_Later that night, as Krys lay sleeping in his arms, her fears temporarily put to rest, Matt Hardy could only lay awake in the darkened room, his own fears refusing to subside._

--

_**ECW on Sci Fi – November 28, 2008 – The Hardys vs. Sylvester Terkay and Elijah Burke**_

"Introducing first, the team of Sylvester Terkay and Elijah Burke!" announced ECW announcer Justin Roberts, and Terkay and his mouthpiece manager, Elijah Burke, made their way down the aisle and into the ring, where they grandstanded for the crowd, who booed them loudly. They then make their way to the far end of the ring, where Elijah psyches up his client, in preparation for their opponents.

"And the opponents, being accompanied to the ring by WWE Women's Champion Krys, from Cameron, North Carolina, the Hardys!"

As the Hardys' entrance music played, the entire audience in the HSBC Arena in Buffalo nearly went insane cheering for them. The three members of Team Xtreme make their way down the entryway, they slapped hands with many of the fans while Sylvester Terkay and Elijah Burke stood in the ring glaring and waiting for them to get it over with.

The threesome finally made it into the ring, and Jeff took a corner, Matt took the middle of the ropes, and Krys took the corner opposite Jeff, and each one threw up the Gunz and the V1 sign, many of the fans following suit. They then switched positions and did the same in the opposite corners, and then Krys hugs both her boys, and makes her way out of the ring as the bell rings, signaling the start of the match.

Jeff started out with Elijah Burke, and the two lock up, each delivering their own offense to each other. Finally, Jeff lands a hurricanrana on Burke, then tags in Matt. Matt wastes no time in getting into the ring and locks in a sleeper hold on Elijah, but the other man quickly countered the hold into a slam. Matt then tagged Jeff in once more, and he enters to many cheers from the crowd, jumping over the top rope and kicking Burke in his head. Jeff hit Elijah with an inverted Atomic Drop, then runs to the ropes, but he gets a leg in the back from Burke's partner Terkay, slowing his momentum.

On the outside, Krys held her championship tightly, watching Jeff get hit with a leg drop from Elijah, who then made his way over to his own corner and tagged in Terkay. The giant bear-like man head-butted Jeff a few times, then hit a huge powerslam on the younger man, pinning him to get only a two count.

He then stands to his feet again, pulling Jeff up with him, and Irish Whipped him into the turnbuckle. Jeff hits the turnbuckle hard, but managed to dodge a spear from the gigantic Terkay. He then manages to make it over to tag in Matt, who enters the ring to a loud pop of his own from the crowd. Matt rushes into the ring, and Elijah does so as well, trying to stop the brothers' momentum, but failing as he received two clotheslines from Matt as well as a Side Effect for his troubles.

He then grabs Terkay up and Irish Whips him into the turnbuckle, and beats on him a few times. Elijah then gets back up and tries to attack Matt again, but Matt evades the attack and whips him in Jeff's direction. Jeff wasted no time in flipping the other man out of the ring to the outside.

Much to the delight of the crowd, the two brothers then go to town on Terkay, beating him down with blow after blow to the back. The moment Matt dropped down to his hands and knees, Buffalo blew up in cheers, and Jeff backed up to the opposite corner, and ran back towards his brother and jumped on his back towards Terkay, landing the Poetry in Motion. Terkay stumbled out of the corner, and right into a Side Effect as well, and he was down for the count. Jeff then climbed up to the top rope and threw up the Gunz, and all of Buffalo stood to its feet as Jeff delivered a picture-perfect Swanton Bomb onto the bear-like Terkay. Matt then jumped on Terkay, landing the three count for their team.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners, The Hardys!" Justin Roberts announced over the roar of the crowd. Krys slid into the ring, and went to hug the boys, when all of a sudden, they were attacked out of nowhere by the recently reunited MNM.

The Hollywood Trio laid siege to Matt and Jeff, while Krys shot Melina a death glare, threw down her belt, and tackled her over the top rope and out of the ring, taking their fight to the outside. While Mercury tossed Matt out of the ring and mocked the Gunz, Nitro continued to beat on Jeff.

On the outside, Melina finally gained the upper hand on Krys, throwing her into the guardrail then ramming her face-first into the steel stairs to take her down. While she was down, Melina hopped back up on the ring apron and did her 'primal scream', egging on her boyfriend and the returning Joey Mercury, as Nitro pinned Jeff's arms behind him and Mercury punched the living hell out of him, dropping the younger Hardy brother to one knee.

Mercury then yanked Jeff back to his feet, and taunted Jeff by doing his signature dance, while Nitro delivered an absolutely devastating step-up enzuigiri to Jeff, Melina clapping and cheering on the beatdown with glee. As Jeff lay hurting on the mat, both Krys and Matt on the outside hurting as well, Melina bent down ever so slightly and blew a small kiss to Jeff as MNM's theme song blared throughout the arena, while the crowd jeered them.

--

"Son of a bitch," Jeff groaned to his brother, as the WWE trainers checked on him in the backstage area, making sure that the three of them weren't hurt. "I think Joey and Hennigan went a little crazy with that beatdown, man."

Matt, a little less banged up than his brother, nodded. "Sorry I wasn't there to back you up, Jeffro," he said, wincing as the doctor touched a particular area of his back that had been tender from hitting the outside mat so hard. When Jeff told him it was alright, he nodded. "Hey bro, talk to me a sec."

"About what? Is it really important?"

After getting the evaluation from the trainers that they were both not seriously injured, to just take it easy for a few days, they stood to their feet and made their way to the locker room area. "Yeah, it's kinda important. I think Krys is already having doubts about getting married," he said quietly, pulling him off to an abandoned spot of the arena. At the look of confusion on Jeff's face, Matt continued with, "She told me that she had a dream about me cheating on her with Ashley in her house, while leaving Cameron upstairs by himself."

Jeff shot Matt a wide-eyed look, and asked incredulously, "Does she honestly think you would do something like that?"

"That's the thing, Jeff, I don't know. I mean, I've fucked her over so many times in the short time we've been together, I honestly don't know if she thinks that or not. I mean, I know she knows that I would do anything in this world for my son, but I can't believe she would think that I would do something like neglect my son, even if it was just a dream."

"Did you talk to her about that?"

"Yeah, we talked about some things in her dream, just not about me leaving Cameron all alone, while I went to go get off." He ran a hand through his hair, visibly disturbed at the thought. "What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, because I'm not in this problem, Matt. What I _think_ you should do, however, is to talk to her about this some more, make sure she knows that you wouldn't ever do something like that to her or your son."

Matt nodded, listening to every word of advice his brother gave him. It was interesting to Matt, that his brother was here now, giving him relationship advice, when it had been Matt who had given Jeff relationship advice all those years ago. "Thanks, Jeffro, I really appreciate it. But you know, that's not the whole story."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked with a frown.

"I mean, I had a nightmare of my own of sorts. You see, I had this dream start off with me running back to our hotel room to tell Krys about you and me winning the World Tag Team Championships, but then I opened the door and I found her and Adam fucking her."

"You _what?_" Jeff cried loudly. Matt covered Jeff's mouth, giving him a death glare, then slowly removed his hand, and nodded. "That's some fucked up shit, Matt."

"That's not the half of it. I asked her why she did this to me, after everything we'd been through, and she told me it was because of all the shit I did to her, about how I cheated on her, and how I drove her to do it. And Adam said that I was never there for her to comfort her after all the shit I did to her, and then said that Krys went to him in tears, telling him about everything I did to her while she was carrying Cam, and he told her that he would never fuckin' cheat on her, Jeff. He told her that he would never hurt her. And then, he went right back to fucking her, and made her scream that I never made her feel like a real woman. I swear, Jeff, when I woke up, I nearly fucking threw up in that bed.

"It made me question every single thing I had ever done with her up until that point, it's still making me question my love for her, and whether marriage is really what I want." He lowered his head, trying his damnedest not to let the problem get him down. When he looked up to speak to his brother again, his voice nearly broke. "Jeff, tell me what to do to make things right," he pleaded. "I don't know what to do; I've never had to think things through with a relationship like this. I don't wanna hurt Krys, but then again, I don't wanna get hurt, either. What the hell do I do?"

"Holy God, Matt... This is some really, really fucked up shit that you've gotten yourself into, bro. I think that this time, Matt... I can't give the advice you want. Bro, you have to take a step back and reevaluate your whole relationship, before you guys make plans for a wedding and shit. Things are way too complicated for you guys right now, and you need and Krys need to talk to each other, not to your friends."

"What do you mean, talk to your friends?"

"Kat told me about Krys talking to her and Lex over breakfast this morning, told them about her dream, and said she was really freaked out about it. You guys have a lot to talk about, Matthew," he said, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder. "And I do mean, a _lot._ Hopefully you and Krys can sort out your problems, so you can finally make an honest woman of her." The two brothers chuckled as they walked off down the hall to the Women's Locker Room. Upon reaching their destination, they found an impatient Krys leaning against the wall next to the locker room, arms folded, one foot tapping the ground, glaring at the two of them as they reached her.

"I should fuckin' shoot you guys for taking off and leaving me here with Kelly Kelly," she growled, her eyes glaring daggers accusingly. "If I hadn't left the locker room when I did, I would've beat the shit out of her for trying to teach me all about the beauty of makeup. Thank God for Shelly, though; she saved my life by pulling me out here and asking me which Hardy brother was better in bed."

Both brothers laughed out loud at her misery, and even Krys had to crack a smile at that. "Let's go; I'm uber restless," she whined, wrapping her arms around both their necks. "Let's go rent some porn, guys, and have a threesome or something crazy like that."

Matt and Jeff cast each other a half-amused, half-worried look, because when Krys got bored...well, let's just say that things got interesting when her imagination started working. And if she wanted to watch porn, then well...dammit, they watched porn.

"Looks like it's a porn kinda night," Jeff joked, giving out a hearty chuckle as they made their way out to the parking lot.

"Which reminds me Jeff, afterwards, I need to do something with that hair. It looks like shit on wheels."

Jeff scowled as Krys strutted in front of them to their car, oozing arrogance of the utmost kind. "Your kid is fucked, Matt."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six Disclaimer:** Please use this as a reference to all future chapters in this story. _This is a mature fan fiction, intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other goodies that are or may not be suitable for those who are not at least sixteen years of age. I do not own any WWE Superstar, Diva or anyone employed by World Wrestling Entertainment, or any personality from Total Nonstop (minus the) Action that exists in real life. If you see someone in this story that you may recognize, I do not own them. All those who are mentioned in this story who you do not recognize in real life are used with their permission, and their permission only. I only own Krystle or "Krys" as she is referred to by everyone around her, and those in her family. I make no claims to anyone else, as they own themselves and are the professional property of their respective companies. This is sheer entertainment of the literary kind; please do __**not**__ attempt to take this seriously. Thank you in advance._

**Author's Note:** _Oops, I did it again! Excuse the lame Britney Spears pun, especially since she sucks, but believe it or not, I got stuck again! __**/Insert pouting smiley here./**__ But fear not, I'm getting right back on track with things I want to do, and how I want to do them. Oh well, I still know how I want the story to end, and until then, I'm going to enjoy posting as much as I can. School's been in since about the 3__rd__ of September, and won't end for me until about mid-December, so once again, I might not get up as many chapters in those few months as I would like, but that's because my brain is getting back into gear, so it'll take some time. Lol. Anyways, enjoy, and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated. And as for my other story, the one I mentioned in the previous chapter, once I get the bearings on that one and make sure everything I wanted is in there, that should be going up sometime soon. Enjoy!_

--

As Matt woke up Sunday morning, he thought back to the week he'd had leading up to that night's pay-per-view, December to Dismember. That Tuesday night, after they had all gotten some liquor and a few pornos, per Krys' request of course, the three proceeded to get thoroughly wasted and drunkenly decided to pretend to partake in a threesome. That is, until Kat came pounding on the door, demanding that they all shut the hell up and to drop Jeff off at her door when they were done with him. After Jeff left the room around three-thirty in the morning, with an obvious bulge in his jeans, he sarcastically thanked his brother and future sister-in-law for their teasing. "Jeff, just shut up and go bone Kat already before I do you myself, geez," Krys had whined, before throwing a shoe at him for hesitating.

"Now I really feel sorry for you, Matt," Jeff had slurred to his brother in response, closing the door behind him before stumbling off down the hall to his and Kat's room to have a bit of fun, leaving Matt and his fiancée to get down and dirty, Hardy style. The rest of the week had been pretty uneventful for their little group, with Krys heading off to travel with Jeff on a few RAW house shows and defend her championship, and Matt taking off to travel with the SmackDown crew for their shows.

--

The last Friday night before the WWE's version of ECW's very first pay-per-view, December to Dismember, Matt had spent it in his home in Cameron, while Krys had spent hers in Philadelphia, taking care of Cameron and spending time with her mother.

Later that Sunday night, as Matt and his brother sat in the locker room area getting ready for their match against MNM, there was a knock at the door. Standing up to answer it, they weren't surprised to find Krys standing there, her championship slung over her shoulder. She strode into the locker room and took a seat next to Matt, followed shortly by Jeff taking a seat next to her. She sat there at first, nervously playing with the strings on her blouse, before finally answering them.

"I just got the call from Heyman," she told them. "Per orders from Vince, the tag match is now a six-person intergender tag team match. He wants the three of us up against MNM."

Matt took one look into her eyes and could tell that she was nervous about what could go wrong. She'd been considered the fourth member of Team Extreme ever since joining up with the brothers and Amy, but had never actually teamed with them prior to Survivor Series the year before; instead, Creative had always had her teamed up with Matt, Jeff or Amy separately, but never together. "You're concerned about how the fans will react to you in a match that Amy helped to popularize, aren't you?" he asked quietly. Krys nodded.

"Don't worry about it, Krys," Jeff added in quickly. "Just go with the flow. These things always work out for the best."

"I hope you're right, Jeff," she whispered, standing up to head over to Melina to inform her of the good news. "I sure hope you're right."

_**December 3**__**rd**__**, 2006 – WWE's ECW December to Dismember Pay-Per-View**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following six-person Intergender Tag Team contest is scheduled for one fall," announced ECW announcer Justin Roberts said, as the crowd started to stir. "In this contest, the women can wrestle the men, and vice versa. Introducing first…from Los Angeles, California, the team of Mercury, Nitro, and Melina: MNM!"

MNM's theme song, "Paparazzi", began to play, and the fans booed loudly as paparazzi surrounded the entryway as techs rolled a red carpet down the ramp. MNM – with Melina in the middle – stepped out at the top of the ramp and posed for a moment, with the paparazzi still snapping away happily, then started off down the ramp. Melina stopped them at the bottom of the ramp, smirked at them, and then sent them into the ring with one smooth flick of her wrist. While they were in the ring, pretending to videotape her, she then strutted to the bottom of the ring, and started gyrating sensually before placing her right leg on the apron, and ran her hand along that leg before lifting her left leg up onto the apron into a split, and slid underneath the bottom rope. Both her boys offered her a hand up, and she stood up, leading them to the middle of the ring. She first kissed Nitro on the cheek, then Mercury, and sent them each to a turnbuckle, where they did their signature pose as the crowd booed them. The crowd then started to slowly come to life with cheers, as they knew exactly who were coming out next.

They didn't have too long to wait, either, because the lights started to dim and the Hardys' theme kicked in almost immediately, and everyone roared their support for the boys and their manager. Krys came out behind Jeff, clad in a pair of retro Kikgirl cargo pants, with her hair held back by a black headband. Clad in a black midriff tee that helped to show off her crimson red thong, she positioned herself between her boys, and each one of them threw up the Gunz and the V1 signs as Jeff's pyrotechnic display went off. They then made their way down the ramp, slapping hands with various fans in the audience.

"And the opponents… From Cameron, North Carolina, they are the team of Jeff, Matt, and the WWE Women's Champion Krys… Team Extreme!" At the bottom of the entryway, though, Krys stopped them. They held their arms out, looking at her in confusion. With a devious smirk on her face, she held up a finger, telling them to hold on. She then made her way to the bottom of the ring apron, and propped the title up underneath the bottom rope, then climbed up the steel steps onto the ring apron. There, she made her way to the middle of the ring apron, and, with a smirk on her face directed toward Melina, climbed onto the bottom rope and dropped down onto the edge of the ring apron into a split, then slid into the ring, Matt and Jeff climbing up the stairs behind her as MNM climbed out of the ring to talk trash from the outside.

The brothers helped Krys to her feet, and they each took a section of the crowd to appeal to. Jeff and Matt each took a turnbuckle, while Krys stayed in the middle, and they each threw up the Gunz and the V1 signs, while everyone roared their approval. The referee signaled for the bell once the lights came on once more, and each team went to their respective corners. Removing her engagement ring from her finger, Krys slipped it onto a chain and tucked it into her pocket, before giving Jeff a kiss on the cheek and Matt a peck on the lips. She then went to climb onto the outside apron to join Jeff, but received a swat on the backside from Matt on her way out, earning him a smirk and a wink of promise of what she intended to do to him once this match was over. Matt then focused his attention on Joey Mercury, and the match was on.

The two men locked up, but neither could gain the advantage, and Matt remedied the situation by taking Mercury down with a headlock takeover, cutting off his air. Mercury got out of the hold and got back up to his feet to charge Matt, but Matt knocked him back down to the mat with a shoulder tackle. Mercury got up once more, and was taken down again with an armdrag. However, Mercury put an end to any other offense Matt may have brought by taking him down with a double boot to Matt's chin. Nitro climbed into the ring to assist Mercury, and Jeff got in as well to help his brother, and the two teams of men had a staredown, with the women on the outside looking on, the crowd cheering on the Hardys the entire time. Both Nitro and Jeff then climbed back onto the outside, and Mercury went to kick up his assault on Matt once more with an armbar, but Matt locked in one of his own, then sent Mercury into the closest turnbuckle for good measure. He then went over to tag in Jeff, who wasted no time in flipping Mercury over onto his back with an armdrag take down, then tagged his brother back in. Matt got back into the ring and continued to work on Mercury's arm, doing damage until Mercury managed to get free to tag in Johnny Nitro.

Nitro raced into the ring, but Matt took him down with a monkey toss, and tagged in Jeff, who followed up with a slingshot dropkick. Jeff tagged his brother back in and the two hit Nitro with a combination of Jeff's rolling Senton and Matt's fist drop. Mercury came charging back into the ring to save his partner, but they took him out with a double wheelbarrow suplex, dropping him just as quickly as he'd entered the ring. Matt then exited the ring to join Krys on the outside, and Jeff tried to continue the advantage they held over Nitro, but Nitro countered and he and Mercury hit a double elbow smash to Jeff's face.

Gaining the advantage over the Hardys, Mercury then yanked Jeff to his feet and rammed his face into Nitro's boot over in their corner of the ring. Nitro tagged in and landed a landing neckbreaker on Jeff, dropping the younger Hardy on his neck and back. He then stood up, gloated to the crowd, and went to do a Standing Shoot Star Press, but Jeff rolled out of the way, and Nitro landed on his stomach, while Jeff tagged in Matt. Matt proceeded to take Nitro down with a back elbow and elbow drop. He then tried to follow up by throwing Nitro into the corner and hit a splash, but Nitro moved out of the way, and he ended up hitting nothing but turnbuckle. In the lead again, Nitro climbed up to the second rope and jumped off, trying for an aerial attack, but Matt caught him and countered with a Splash Mountain, dropping him down flat. He then tried to pin Nitro, and only received a two-count for his efforts.

It was when Melina tried to interfere in the match that Krys interfered as well. Melina made her way to the middle of the ring apron to try and distract Matt, and he slid out of the ring to try and take care of her. While he'd started to go after her, Krys instead jumped down to meet Melina halfway around the ring and took her down with a clothesline. Matt turned to go back into the ring, and was met with a clothesline by a waiting Joey Mercury, taking him down as well. Mercury then tossed Matt back into the ring, then followed him in as well, and he and Nitro hit a combination double gutbuster on Matt. Mercury then took his place on the outside as well, and Nitro Irish Whipped Matt into the corner and followed up with a Running Knee Lift straight to Matt's face, dropping him onto the ropes. While Krys and Jeff raised hell on the other side, trying to get the referee to pay attention to what MNM were doing, Melina used her legs and wrapped them around Matt's throat in a head scissors to choke him. Fighting back a sudden pang of jealousy when she could've sworn she'd seen Matt's hand travel towards Melina's backside, Krys broke away from the referee and hit a running dropkick straight in Melina's face, releasing Matt from the choke hold and knocking Melina off of the ring apron. While the referee was distracted with yelling at Krys, Mercury climbed back into the ring and he and Nitro hit a double facebuster, and he slid back out in time for the referee to turn around and concentrate on Mercury now pinning Matt. One, two… Matt kicked out right before the ref's hand could smack the mat for the third time.

The two men from MNM then took turns making quick tags in and out, all the while taking turns beating on Matt, while Jeff and Krys remained on the outside, hyping up the crowd to will Matt to get back to their side of the ring. Eventually, after a few more attacks, Matt finally managed to thwart a double suplex attempt and countered into a double neckbreaker on the two and then tried to move to his corner, where Krys and Jeff were waiting, hands outstretched and ready to tag.

Unfortunately for them, Mercury charged over to the opposite corner and nailed both Jeff and Krys, knocking them off the ring apron and leaving Matt to get double teamed once more. Nitro and Mercury mocked their opponents by hitting the Poetry in Motion, as Melina happily screamed her head off. Trying to add insult to injury, Nitro climbed the top rope and prepared to do the Swanton, as Mercury tried to steal Matt's own move, the Twist of Fate. Matt was able to counter it, though, and sent Mercury flying right into Nitro, knocking him onto the ropes, crotch first.

He then made it across the ring to an antsy Jeff, who leaped into the ring and cleaned house. He took shot after shot on Mercury and Nitro, until Mercury finally managed to attack Jeff, which prompted Matt to come back into the ring and take Mercury out of the ring with a clothesline!

While those two were brawling on the outside, Nitro came flying over the top rope on top of them, and Jeff soon followed after with a splash from the top rope, taking them all out. With the men temporarily taken out, Krys took it upon herself to climb into the ring and go after Melina. After spotting the Women's Champion heading her way, Melina started to jump off the ring apron, but was stopped when Krys fisted her hands in her hair. Melina screamed loudly as Krys yanked her over the top into the ring, and started wailing on her, throwing punch after punch until the Latina beauty's head was reeling. She then pulled Melina to her feet and Irish Whipped her into the ropes, and as Melina came back, Krys dipped her head, hoping for a back body drop, but no such luck. Melina went to go kick Krys in the gut, but Krys grabbed her leg, and shoved her down to the mat. Taking hold of her other legs, Krys shouted out to the crowd, and jumped, executing a leg drop between the other Diva's legs. She then leaped back to her feet and ripped her midriff tee off and threw it into the crowd, then yanked Melina up once more. She hooked Melina's head underneath her arm, threw out the Gunz, and yelled out, _"Aaaah!"_ She then went to deliver the Twist of Fate, but Melina countered, throwing her into the ropes. Instead of hitting the ropes, Krys dove through the first and second ropes onto the four men, who had just begun to get to their feet again. Melina climbed out of the ring to check on her boys and to pull them back into the ring, while Jeff helped his brother and Krys back to their feet.

Back in the ring, the brothers took on their newfound rivals, and Matt immediately dropped down to all fours. Sensing what was up, Jeff made a mad dash, jumped off of Matt's back, and landed the Poetry in Motion on Mercury, then shoved him to Matt, who nailed the Twist of Fate to the crowd's delight.

Jeff then climbed the ropes for the Swanton while Matt made his way to their corner, but before he could even attempt the move, Johnny Nitro had pulled him off of the top rope to the mat. He then hit Jeff with a missile dropkick, dropping Jeff to the mat and pinned him for a two-count. He then proceeded to work on Jeff's back, attacking it with forearms and kicks, before strolling to his corner to tag in enraged Joey Mercury. The crowd chanted for Jeff to get his momentum back as they beat him down with a few more double team moves, then, as Nitro tagged back in, they worked on Jeff's back once more, sending him into the turnbuckle, and knocked him to the mat. Nitro then did a spinning leg drop on Hardy, and went to drag him to his feet once more, but it was then that Jeff began to fight back, and the crowd started to cheer. It didn't last long though, and neither did the cheers of the crowd, because Nitro regained control quickly and tossed him out to the outside, where Melina and Mercury could get to him while he distracted the ref.

Jeff was tossed back into the ring, and Nitro tagged Mercury in once more, to do even more damage to Jeff. The two then hit a double leg drop on Jeff, then Nitro made his way back out. Mercury then did even more damage with a backbreaker on Jeff, before going over to tag Nitro back in. Nitro hit a slingshot leg drop on the younger Hardy, dropping him down once more as Mercury went back on the apron. Nitro tried to Irish Whip Jeff into the ropes, and upon returning, Jeff attempted a Sunset Flip, rolling over Nitro's lean body and holding onto his legs, trying to pull him down for a pinfall. Mercury, who had made a blind tag when Jeff hadn't been noticing, climbed in immediately and broke the pinfall up.

The crowd was once again cheering for Jeff, chanting "Hardy!", trying to will Jeff into getting over to his corner as Mercury locked in a rear naked choke. Eventually, Jeff was pinned by Mercury and again kicked out, and then pushed him out of the ring. He and Nitro quickly made their way into the ring to make sure that Matt and Krys were nowhere close to Jeff when he made it over to them, knocking the both of them off the ring apron. Nitro again was tagged in, and he attempted a second slingshot leg drop with Mercury, but Jeff countered and scrambled up onto the ropes, hitting the two men with the Whisper in the Wind.

He then finally made the tag to his eager brother, and Matt climbed into the ring and took both Mercury and Nitro down with multiple clotheslines to each man. He Irish Whipped Nitro into the turnbuckle, and hit a clothesline followed by a clothesline/bulldog combination on him and Mercury, and then a double Side Effect on them as well. By now, the crowd had nearly worked itself into frenzy with their excitement, cheering on Matt as he bodyslammed Nitro and climbed to the second rope and delivered a leg drop. He then pinned him, but only received a two count for his efforts. Matt tagged his brother back in, and they went to perform a neckbreaker-powerbomb combination on Nitro, but Joey Mercury got into the ring and took Matt out of the picture, which was long enough for Nitro to take Jeff back down to the mat with a super hurricanrana. There was more back and forth action, and the Hardyz were able to gain the upper hand when they simultaneously did suplexes on MNM. It was then that Melina again decided to interject herself in the match and tried to distract the referee, catching Jeff's attention. When he went to confront her, she went to slap her, but he caught her hand. Behind him, Nitro had tried to sneak in a dropkick on the unsuspecting Hardy, but Jeff saw it coming and quickly moved out of the way, resulting in Nitro dropkicking Melina down to the outside mat. Jeff then rolled him up and tried to get the pinfall, but only succeeded in getting another two-count. Joey slid into the ring again and attacked Jeff from behind, and they picked him up on their shoulders and hit their finishing move, the Snapshot. Mercury went to pin Jeff, but luckily both Matt and Krys tore into the ring to break up the pinfall.

The two managed to toss Matt out of the ring, and had cornered Krys in the ring. "Oh look, The Hardy Girl is all alone," Nitro mocked to Mercury, watching Krys back up against the turnbuckle cautiously. When Nitro went to grab her, she kicked him in the gut and went for a forearm to his face, but Mercury instead caught her by her hair. The two men then had her almost set up for a Snap Shot off the top rope, but Matt again got to the A-Listers, and he and Krys both hit a double Twist of Fate off the top rope! From the other side of the ring, Jeff wasted no time in delivering a double Swanton Bomb on both Mercury and Nitro! Before Melina could even think to get in the ring to break up the pinfall, Krys had balled up her fist and knocked the Paparazzi Princess off of the ring apron, while Jeff pinned Nitro for the pinfall… One…two…three!

Krys went back over to her teammates and they all raised their arms in victory as MNM made their way back up the entryway, talking trash. The three members of Team Extreme gathered each other up in a hug, then made their way out of the ring and back up the entryway, slapping hands with the fans before disappearing behind the curtain.

--

"Matt, what was up with the match?" Krys asked quietly, keep her eyes cast downward as they continued on the way to the locker room area.

"What do you mean?" he asked, shaking hands with Michael Hayes, who had clapped them all on the back and wished them a job well done. "Did a spot go wrong or something?"

"You know well enough what happened," she said quietly. When she looked up at her fiancé, Matt saw that her brown eyes were full of barely contained jealousy, and she was only seconds away from exploding on him. "That chokehold, Melina's legs around your throat…anything ring a bell?"

"Oh that… What happened?"

"Was it my imagination, or did you have your hand on her ass?" she asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Jeff glanced back and forth between the two of them, noting how much colder the aura was now. "Uh, guys…"

"Save it, Jeff," she said shortly, her gaze still on Matt. "Just tell me, Matt. Did you or didn't you?"

"What the fuck do you want me to say, Krys?" Matt suddenly shouted. "My hand was on her ass, so what? It's not like I put it there on purpose! I swear to fucking Christ, you're getting pissy at me over the stupidest shit. Grow up."

Instead of getting pissed at him like she normally would, Krys instead bit her lip and nodded, her eyes suddenly turning cold. "Oh, would you look at that, Jeff?" Matt asked sarcastically. "She's speechless already. Great thing to have in a wife."

At that, Krys' eyes went wide in anger, and Jeff could tell that his brother had struck a nerve. He didn't know what had caused this sudden attitude change in his brother, but all of a sudden things had taken a sudden turn for the worst. "Matt, Krys, you guys come on, this is ridiculous," he said, trying to diffuse the situation. "Krys, I'm sure it was an accident…"

Before he could continue, Matt cut him off. "Don't worry about it, Jeff," he said coldly. "Apparently my fiancée doesn't trust me enough to take my word for anything anymore, so we'll just let her believe what she wants to believe."

"Well, if my darling fiancé never would have been out cheating constantly, instead of spending time with me, I wouldn't be here right now, suspicious of every single thing you do." She then threw up her hands. "I don't even know why I fucking bother," she muttered. She then turned to Jeff. "Thank you for trying, Jeff, but your brother is an asshole to the nth degree-"

"And my fiancée is a raging bitch," Matt muttered, loud enough for her to hear him.

"Fuck off!" she shouted at him, shoving him away from her, and storming off angrily to the Divas' locker room, leaving two confused brothers in her wake.

"Matt…what in the hell just happened between you two?" Jeff asked, staring over at his brother.

"I don't even know, Jeffro. I don't even know." Matt sighed and started walking again. "Looks like you're gonna be my roommate for the night, bro."

"I have a feeling you're right." He then followed his brother to the Men's locker room. "I may as well tell Kat the wonderful news; it's gonna ruin her night. You fuckers always pick the worst time to argue," he grumbled as they walked into the locker room, and closed the door behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven Disclaimer:** _Please use this as a reference to this and all future chapters and stories. __This is a mature fan fiction, intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other goodies that are or may not be suitable for those who are not at least sixteen years of age. I do not own any WWE Superstar, Diva or anyone employed by World Wrestling Entertainment, or any personality from Total Nonstop (minus the) Action that exists in real life. If you see someone in this story that you may recognize, I do not own them. All those who are mentioned in this story who you do not recognize in real life are used with their permission, and their permission only. I only own Krystle or "Krys" as she is referred to by everyone around her, and those in her family. I make no claims to anyone else, as they own themselves and are the professional property of their respective companies. This is sheer entertainment of the literary kind; please do __**not**__ attempt to take this seriously. Thank you in advance._

**Author's Note:** _Hey there everyone, and Happy New Year! Okay, here's the deal with this chapter. I actually had this chapter finished back around November or December, but I decided to add a few things in, take a few things out, that sort of thing. So anyways, as a happy birthday present to myself (yes, today is my birthday, lol), and as an apology to you guys for taking so long to get this up. Net problems are a bitch, so there ya go. Lol. And if you haven't read or reviewed to my newest pet project, __**Exist 2 Love**__ yet, what are you waiting for?! Go read it! LMAO. Anyways, my apologies, and here you go! Enjoy!_

--

Later that night, after an hour or so of brooding alone in his hotel room about how he'd blown up on his fiancée, Matt was finally pulled out of his slump by his brother Jeff, who had barged into the adjoining room and declared that he was going to take his brother out clubbing to get his mind off of Krys. "You're a dick, Matt, and you know this," Jeff said, slapping a hand on his brother's shoulder. Matt shot him a glare, and Jeff laughed. "But yeah, the guys and I decided that we're gonna take you out clubbing to get you out of this zombie state you've been in ever since you blew up at Krys tonight."

"But what if she, Lex and Kat are there? I don't think she wants to see me tonight," Matt said with a scowl on his face.

"Hey, she'll probably be too busy hanging around the girls and flirting with relative unknowns to give you a second glance, so you have nothing to worry about."

"What?!" Matt gave Jeff a death glare, and Jeff threw up his hands in defense.

"Kat said it, not me!"

Matt relaxed his features, rolling his eyes before flopping back down onto his bed. "Figures. Kat's a bitch anyway, so that doesn't surprise me in the slightest."

"Hey man, that's still my girl you're talking about," Jeff huffed. Matt grinned.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're her girl," he teased. Jeff grew bright red with anger, and Matt laughed. Rolling his jade green eyes at his brother, Jeff grabbed a pillow and whacked it over his brother's head.

"You're a psychopath, Matt," he grumbled as Matt removed the pillow from over his face with a grin. "Get some clean shit on, and let's get the hell out of here already."

--

Fifteen minutes later, Matt stepped out of the hotel clad in his dark Kikwear jeans, a black long-sleeved sweater, and a pair of black Lugz boots on his feet. Jeff lead the pack, dressed in a long sleeved black mesh shirt, a pair of faded blue jeans, and a pair of Lugz of his own. Shannon, Shane, and Joey Matthews, known to the WWE fans as Joey Mercury, brought up the rear, each man dressed to kill the ladies in the club that night, and they all met up in the hotel lobby before heading out to Matt and Jeff's rented Jeep to head out.

"Hey, did anyone think to ask Adam and Randy if they wanted to hang with us?" Shannon asked as they all strapped in and prepared to pull off.

"They were already on their way out when I ran into them," Shane said back. "Well, Adam was on his way out; Randy was stuck in his hotel room doing his 'private phone calls' to Kira." The five men snickered at Randy's never-ending libido where it concerned his wife as Matt pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. "But yeah, guys, we're meeting Phil and Adam there, and whoever else decided to show up tonight."

"You're gonna love this place, Matt," Jeff said, clapping his hand on Matt's shoulder. "No worries and certainly no girlfriend problems tonight. It's gonna take your mind off of everything bothering you. Nothing can drag you down, bro."

"I hope you're right, Jeffro," Matt said, making a right at the stoplight. "I hope you're right."

--

_**At Steps' Dance Studio**_

"You guys, I don't think I should be here tonight," Krys yelled over the music. "I mean what if Matt shows up at you guys' room to talk to me, and I'm not there?"

"Who gives a shit?" Kat yelled back. "This is a great idea for you to get your mind off of that prick. He's probably out doing the same exact thing; Jeff more than likely dragged Matt out to a club to get him out of whatever funk he's in as well."

"She suggested it to him," Alexandra yelled over the music to Krys, who nodded and rolled her eyes. "And, more than likely, Jeff brought Matt and the guys to the same exact club Kat was bringing us to. That Jeff's a genius, I swear."

Kat nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Rainbow-haired freak stole my idea," she said to the girls once the music stopped, then stood to her feet. "I'm gonna go get some more drinks; you two want any?"

"Get me some vodka," Alex said back, then looked at Krys. "What about you?"

"A vampire," she called to Kat, who nodded and headed in the direction of the bar. She then lounged back and closed her eyes. "I don't know what to do, Lexi," she finally said, rubbing at her temples. "I mean, I did get mad at him over something dumb, but I don't want to spend the night mad at him or anything over something so stupid. It's ridiculous, don't you think, arguing with him over his hand landing on Melina's ass?"

Alexandra nodded her head absently, her eyes glancing over the dance floor. "Yeah, it is stupid, Krys," she said back. "But then again, you don't know whether or not his hand went there accidentally. Who knows, with his track record of sleeping around on you? But then again, you could've been overreacting, and that's why he got pissy at you. Maybe you should talk to him tomorrow or something."

"But that's the thing; I don't want to seem like a doormat or anything, because every time we have an argument, we talk it out and then end up in the sack. The next day, we're acting like nothing was ever wrong. I'm sick of going through those motions, Lex."

"Well Krys, if you're sick of it, then do something about it." Just then, Alexandra spotted one of SmackDown's newest Superstars, Montel Vontavious Porter, heading their way, his eyes on Krys. "Speaking of doing something about it, you've got the highest paid athlete on your brand heading our way, so feel free to do something about it."

Kat got back to their table the same time MVP reached them, a smirk on his face. "Well now, what're a group of gorgeous ladies like you all doing here all by yourselves?"

Kat smirked as she placed a drink in front of each of her friends. "Well, we decided to leave the boys back at the hotel, crying into their pillows, while we had some fun." She turned her green eyes on him as she sat down. "What about you? A fine man like you shouldn't be here alone."

He glanced over at Krys and licked his lips. "Well, I saw some lovely young women here and I just couldn't help myself." Krys looked down into her drink, a blush heating up her cheeks, and MVP took the chance to slide down in the booth next to her. "Would you like to dance with me for a song or two?"

Krys' jaw dropped, and her dark cheeks took even more of a cherry red tint to them. She glanced at Alex and Kat, trying to get an answer out of them. The two women shrugged their shoulders and looked at her as if to say, 'It's all on you now, sis.' "Well, um…I'm flattered, Montel…"

"You don't have to call me by my ring name, Krys," he said back, looking at her with his own intense brown eyes, "you can call me Antonio."

"Or Alvin," Lexi said, snorting into her glass. Kat nearly spat her drink out across the hall, and smacked Alexandra's shoulder. She went to turn her attention back to the dance floor, when her eyes went wide. She nudged Alexandra and nodded her head in the direction she'd been looking, and Alexandra's eyes went wide as well.

"Okay, Antonio… I, uh…I'm flattered, dude, really, but um…" Out of the corner of her eye, Krys saw Alexandra and Kat's faces, and followed their gazes. She caught a glimpse of Matt dancing with some busty blonde girl, his hands roaming every available inch of flesh he could find, and a flash of white hot anger ran through her body. She then glanced back at MVP, who was still looking at her with a curious look on his face, and she nodded at him. "You know what? I think I will take that dance with you."

--

Matt had just finished dancing with some random, nameless fan who'd been extremely eager to have the hands of a celebrity all over her, when Jeff came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Damn Matt, I almost thought you were cheating on Krys again with that girl, the way you guys were dancing," he commented with a whistle.

Matt chuckled as he followed his brother back to their table, where Shannon, Shane, Phil Brooks a.k.a. CM Punk and Adam were seated with drinks in their hands. "No no, I think I've learned my lesson with that one. Besides, I think we should spend some time talking once I get back to the hotel tonight."

"Um…I don't think you need to worry about you two talking tonight," Shannon said when they reached the table and sat down. When Matt asked him what he meant, Shannon simply turned his head and nodded towards the back of the club. Matt followed Shannon's direction and spotted his fiancée following MVP to the dance floor with an angry look on her face. "I think she saw you, dude."

"Oh, great." With his face a dark mask, he took a long swig of his drink, then made his way back to the dance floor.

--

A few minutes after heading to the dance floor with MVP, Krys was surprisingly having a good time with the new SmackDown Superstar, laughing and smiling and forgetting all about her irritation with Matt. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and had allowed him to place his hands on her backside to pull her closer to him. "Damn, this is nice," he mumbled, pulling her closer to him and starting to grind his hips against her.

"I'd have to agree," she said back with a smirk. He dipped his head low towards hers, and was about to kiss her, when she was yanked away from him by an angry Matt Hardy.

"Excuse me," he said angrily, "I need to have a talk with my fiancée."

He dragged her through the crowd of people, all the way past his table, where he told Jeff, Shannon, Shane and the rest of the boys that he was going out to get some fresh air and cool down. Alexandra and Kat came following through the crowd behind the two, intent on giving him hell for bothering Krys, but Matt gave them one look and they stopped dead in their tracks in front of the guys' table. He continued to drag Krys, protesting and fighting him the whole way until they left the club, where he lost all couth and hauled her over his shoulder and walked her over to his Jeep and tossed her inside.

"Matt, what the holy fuck is wrong with you?!" she screeched, landing in the backseat and sitting up almost immediately, shooting him a lethal look as he climbed into the front seat and started the ignition. "Have you completely lost what's left of your mind?"

"Shut up," he growled, pulling away from the curb and driving around the corner, parking the car under a few trees in a nearby park. Killing the ignition, he climbed into the backseat to join her and fixed her with a glare. When she matched him with one of her own, he finally rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Mind explaining what the hell was up with that little dance you were doing with MVP a few minutes ago?"

"Oh, _that_ dance?" Krys gave a sarcastic laugh. "Funny, I thought you were gonna ask about the one you were doing with that little blonde Ashley-wannabe slut." Matt rolled his eyes again, praying for the strength to not strangle the woman in front of him. "Yeah, I saw it, Matt, and that's why I went to dance with MVP. Maybe if you hadn't have been such a dick to me earlier, I'd be in there dancing with you myself." Her brown eyes then turned back to him. "That doesn't explain that little stunt back there where you pulled me over your shoulder like I'm some sort of doll or something, you freakin' Neanderthal."

Matt sat back and crossed his arms stubbornly. "…I got jealous," he finally admitted.

Krys stared at him like he'd grown an extra head. "…You got jealous?" she asked incredulously. At his curt nod, she gave a half-laugh, as if she couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth. "I don't believe this. First, you blow up at me because I confronted you about putting your hand on Melina's ass, and now you're pissing your panties because I let a guy _dance_ with me? You really have lost it, Matt."

"Excuse me for feeling protective of my fiancée."

"Yeah, about that, sweetness… I don't need protecting. In case you haven't realized it, I'm a pro wrestler, and unlike most of the other whores in the WWE today, I know how to wrestle, and have done it quite well the past six years. And though I don't like to fight, I can do that as well, so I don't need protection, thank you very much." They sat there in a tense silence for a minute, then Krys slowly started to smile. "But I do appreciate it, though."

That time, it was Matt's turn to stare at her like she was insane. "You do?"

Her smile got wider. "You know it, you evil bastard." She then moved over to him, and pressed a small kiss to his cheek. "It's flattering to see someone get all evil and shit over me. It's primitive, but it gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside."

He cast a sideways glance her way, a small smirk sliding onto his face. "I bet that's not all it gave you, huh?" As she rolled her eyes, the smile still on her face, he nodded and smirked again. "You enjoyed it, you know you did," he teased, leaning back against the seat and moving his crossed arms from his chest to behind his head and crossing his legs as best he could in the cramped space.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being a bitch to you so many times, and then some. Yeah, it wasn't fair to you, it was the heat of the moment during the match when you put your hand on her butt, something or other, and I understand that. Now, if you don't get that smug look off your face, I'm gonna knock it off, and enjoy doing it, too."

"Fair enough," he conceded, nodding his head. "And I'm sorry for being a prima donna and a prick, and getting, ugh…_jealous_ over you dancing with MVP back there." He pretended to sulk for a moment, then leaned over and gave Krys an affectionate pat on the forehead, earning him a raised eyebrow and a question of whether or not he'd lost his sanity in the few hours since their last lovers' spat. "No, my sanity is still intact; it's just that I don't feel like giving you serious grief over it, so there ya go."

"Nice excuse, you lazy fuck. Now shut up and kiss me already, you fuckin' prick." The words had barely had time to begin to hang in the air, when Matt claimed her mouth in a tender, apologetic kiss. "That's better," she whispered when they finally broke apart to come up for air. Almost immediately, Matt slouched down in his seat and began to unzip his pants.

"Oh my God, what the hell are you doing?" she gasped, watching him through wide brown eyes.

He grinned up at her as he loosened his belt. "What does it look like? It's the beginnings of makeup sex," he said with a sly smirk on his face.

"Oh my God, you've really lost it," she said with a laugh as he pulled her slightly reluctant form onto his lap.

--

"Okay, this is where they headed out," Jeff said as he, Kat, Alexandra, Shannon and Shane walked up the street and turned the corner to where the park was. "I saw Matty driving the car around here; maybe he's strangling Krys?"

"Or maybe Krys is castrating him?" Kat asked hopefully. Jeff shot her a glare, and she sent one right back his way.

"Okay you two, we're already having enough trouble with Krys and Matt fighting like idiots every two days, don't you guys start," Alexandra scolded, shooting them both a look to shut the hell up and walk. "Hey there's the Jeep right there, but it's parked."

"Maybe it broke down?" Shannon suggested. The other four shrugged their shoulders.

"I doubt it," said Shane. "Maybe they're just giving each other the cold shoulder. You know how they get when they PMS on each other." He put his head in his hand as they approached the car. "Sometimes I wonder how they got together long enough to have a baby and get engaged."

As they came to a stop a few feet from the car, Jeff glanced at the others. "Should we open it?" he asked, unsure.

"Who knows?" Kat asked. "I'll be damned if I'm going to open the door to find them in the middle of doing something I definitely do NOT want to see them doing." She then grinned evilly at her fiancé. "_You_ open it."

His natural curiosity getting the better of him, Jeff merely rolled his eyes and walked to the Jeep. "Here goes nothing," he mumbled, placing his left hand on the handle. He pulled the door open, and his jaw dropped.

"JEFF!" Matt bellowed. "Shut the fucking door!"

"Sorry!" he yelped, slamming the door shut behind him again and moving away from the vehicle quickly, his face pale as the moon hanging above them.

"What'd you see?" they pressed. Jeff took a deep gulp of air, and closed his eyes tightly before speaking.

"Something I hope to God I never get to see again…Matt in the throes of passion," he groaned. Everyone in the group gagged and moved away from the car quickly. "I'm guessing they made up, you guys. Thanks a lot, Kat." With a scowl sent his fiancée's way, he punched Kat hard in the shoulder, taking pleasure in her yelp of pain.

"Well…" Shane piped up enthusiastically, "who's up for sharing a cab?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight Disclaimer:** _Please use this as a reference to this and all future chapters and stories. This is a mature fan fiction, intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other goodies that are or may not be suitable for those who are not at least sixteen years of age. I do not own any WWE Superstar, Diva or anyone employed by World Wrestling Entertainment, or any personality from Total Nonstop (minus the) Action that exists in real life. If you see someone in this story that you may recognize, I do not own them. All those who are mentioned in this story who you do not recognize in real life are used with their permission, and their permission only. I only own Krystle or "Krys" as she is referred to by everyone around her, and those in her family. I make no claims to anyone else, as they own themselves and are the professional property of their respective companies. This is sheer entertainment of the literary kind; please do __**not**__ attempt to take this seriously. Thank you in advance._

--

The next night on RAW, as Krys sat ringside for a match between Divas Maria and Victoria, she noticed that the raven-haired Diva came out to the ring carrying a clipboard checklist. The first Diva, Candice Michelle, had already been crossed off, having been taken care of the week before in the Divas' Battle Royal. Clad in a pair of jeans and a black, low-cut tank top, Krys kept her eyes focused on the match and Victoria's decimation of the former Diva Search contestant, her brown eyes darkening intensely as she watched in sadistic satisfaction.

After the match, and Victoria's obvious victory, the psycho Diva exited the ring, and Krys, for reasons that, personally, were unclear to her, decided to slide into the ring and check on the fallen Maria. In an instant, Victoria was on her, and had her up in the air before slamming her body back down, hitting the Widow's Peak on Krys and leaving her laid out in the middle of the ring.

Not long after making her way backstage, selling her injury by holding her neck, Krys met up with Jeff in the backstage area near the men's locker room. "Holy God, you look awful," Jeff joked, earning him a death glare. "Don't PMS on me now, love; Matty and I have a tag team match with DX against Adam, Randy, and MNM in a little bit, and we sure could use the Hardy Girl out there with us."

Instead of being psyched up about being ringside for another main event featuring her boys, she merely gave a shrug. "Wow, being eye candy for an eight-man tag match? Really brightens up my night."

"Krys, what's wrong? You bummed about looking weak out there against Victoria?"

"No…yeah." She leaned against the wall and sighed. "It sucks, because now that I finally have the title I've been trying to get for nearly six years, I'm being made out to be this completely fucking ridiculous and unworthy champion. I just…don't even know what the hell they're doing this to me for."

"Hey, don't let it get you down," Jeff said to her. "Come here, kid." With a small smile on her face, she slid closer to Jeff and let him wrap an arm around her. "Seriously, you know how long Matty and I were jobbers before we won the Tag Team Championships?" She shook her head. "Well…it was a while, just know that much. Anyways, seriously, Krys, there're going to be ups, and there're going to be downs, but don't you ever forget that in order to reap the rewards, you are going to have to suffer. But in the end, once you get that reward, it's gonna make you forget all about all the bullshit you had to go through in order to get there. The good always outweighs the bad, remember that, love. Feel better?"

She smiled up at him. "Yeah, I guess I feel a little better…" she mumbled.

"Better enough to be out there ringside and watch us beat the ever lovin' shit out of Rated RKO and MNM?"

She snorted. "You bet."

He grinned. "Good, now quick, gimme a kiss before Matty comes out and ruins our dirty little secret." Grinning back, she stood up on tiptoe to meet Jeff, giving him a peck on the cheek. When she pulled away, Jeff had a look of mock surprise on his face. "Is that it?" he asked incredulously.

"That's all you're getting for now," she teased. "Just wait until later."

"Oh, you're playing hard to get, are ya?" he growled, his green eyes sparkling with amusement. "Stop teasing and give me a _real_ good luck kiss." When he finished speaking, he pulled Krys from where she'd been standing into his arms, and had planted his lips on hers faster than she could react. She had just started to return it, when Jeff pulled away, his eyes teasing her again.

"We so have to talk to Matt about that threesome idea someday," he said breathlessly, while his future sister-in-law nodded her head in agreement.

--

Once the bell rang, all eight men in the match representing both teams collided in the ring, creating an all-out brawl. Matt, Jeff, Shawn and Triple H all knocked their opponents out of the ring, then went after them on the outside. Triple H got an early start on Randy, bashing his head against the announcer's table repeatedly, and then threw him into the ring as the show went to a commercial break. When RAW came back from the break, The Game was still dominating Orton, putting the boots to Randy, then threw him into the corner turnbuckle and choked him while Krys paced on the outside.

Hunter threw Randy into his corner and threw him into Shawn's feet, which had been conveniently been "lounging" up on the ropes, waiting for the right time when an opponent would need a good kick in the head. He then tagged Shawn in, who entered the ring with a huge pop, and took it to Orton with a swinging neckbreaker. When Randy got to his feet again, Michaels took him back down with a knife edge chop, who then tagged Triple H back in again.

Hunter beat the hell out of Orton, then paused momentarily to taunt Edge, who yelled at Hunter from his side of the ring. Somehow, in the midst of all the beatings, Randy managed to make his way over to the heel side of the ring to tag in Joey Mercury, who charged into the ring, only to receive a clothesline for his efforts. The Game tagged in Matt, who eagerly got into the ring to take on his old rival. He took Joey down with a back elbow smash and followed up with a leg drop.

He then tagged Jeff in, who hit Mercury with a slingshot dropkick over the top rope. He then followed up with a dropkick to the back of Mercury's head and covered him, receiving only a two count for his efforts. When Nitro tried to interfere on his partner's behalf, the Hardyz took care of both he and Mercury with the Poetry in Motion in the corner turnbuckle. To Michaels' delight, the crowd took part in "Edge Sucks!" and a "Randy Sucks!" chants, as the show took off to another commercial break.

When the show returned from the break, Jeff was mounting Nitro in the corner turnbuckle for the traditional ten-count punch, getting the crowd to count along with each punch delivered to Nitro. Once he finished, Nitro collapsed into the bottom of the corner, and Jeff prepared to swing downwards into a double-boot dropkick on Nitro, but Johnny got his legs up and countered Jeff, knocking him back off the turnbuckle ropes, allowing Nitro to get to his feet and rush to his corner to tag in Joey Mercury. Mercury took control over Jeff then, wailing on him with rights and lefts, taunting him and his teammates the entire time, before moving back to his corner to tag in Orton.

Randy climbed into the ring with a cocky smirk on his face, and continued beating on Jeff as well, before again moving back to his corner to tag Nitro back in. As the crowd chanted that his team sucked, Joey joined his partner in the ring, and together, MNM hit a top rope guillotine on Jeff, followed up by a double gut buster, leaving him writhing in pain and grasping at his aching body. While Mercury went back to his team's side and climbed back to the outside, Nitro hit a spinning leg drop on Jeff, then jumped up to tag Edge into the match. Edge then wasted no time in hammering away at Jeff, taunting his opponents and the Women's Champion the entire time.

As he locked in a rear chinlock, trying to choke Jeff out, Krys, on the outside, started slamming her hands down on the mat, trying to psych the crowd into cheering for Jeff to get to his feet. Spurred by the crowd's and his teammates' cheers and encouragement, he made it to his feet, only to be taken down to the mat yet again by a dropkick from the "Rated R Superstar". He then jumped to his feet and tagged Randy back in, who made his way over to Jeff, jumped in the air, and came down hard on the younger Hardy's sternum with his knee. He then yanked Jeff to his feet, and the team of Rated RKO lifted Jeff into the air and dropped him down with a combination sidewalk slam and DDT, and Randy pinned him.

1…2… Matt rushed into the ring and stomped on Randy, making the save. While the faces paced the ring apron impatiently, Randy went back to stomping on Jeff, circling his body and stomping every single appendage that was exposed to his gaze. He jumped into the air again, this time coming down on Jeff with a knee drop, and followed up by locking in another rear naked choke. He then released Jeff and climbed to his feet, tagging in Joey Mercury, who was followed in by Johnny Nitro. Together the two of them tried a tandem offense on Jeff, throwing him into the turnbuckle, but Jeff threw off their plans, jumping up onto the top rope and dove off towards them, performing his signature Whisper in the Wind corkscrew moonsault.

While the two members of MNM were momentarily dazed by Jeff's sudden second wind, Jeff slowly made his way over to his corner, and gave the hot tag to Matt. Matt flew into the ring and took care of Nitro and Mercury, taking them down at the same time with a bulldog and clothesline combination. Following up on Matt taking two of their opponents down, DX quickly got into the equation to take out Rated RKO, who had climbed in to try to assist Nitro and Mercury. On top of that, MNM slid out of the ring, and both Matt and Jeff dove over the top rope on top of them, delivering simultaneous planchas to both Nitro and Mercury, taking them down yet again, and whipping the crowd into frenzy.

Back in the ring, Triple H cleaned house, knocking down whichever opponent was foolish enough to get into the ring against him. On the outside, while Matt and Jeff dealt with Nitro and Mercury, and Krys dealt the occasional blow to either member of MNM or Rated RKO upon passing her by, Kenny, in an attempt to "prove himself" to Edge and Orton, snuck down to ringside with a chair, and blindsided Shawn Michaels, taking him down to the outside mat.

The attack on Michaels, unfortunately enough for Kenny, drew the attention of The Game, who immediately climbed out of the ring and went after the former Spirit Squad member. This left the Hardyz to deal with MNM in the ring, where they tried to finish the two of them off. Matt landed the Twist of Fate on Mercury, then signaled to Jeff to climb onto the ropes to finish him off with the Swanton Bomb.

Back on the outside, however, things were heating up quickly. Trying to get revenge on Krys for cheap-shotting him and his partner yet again, Edge and Orton had started to stalk Krys around the ring. While Jeff was distracted by Edge chasing Krys into the ring, Nitro took the opportunity to climb up onto the ring apron and knock Jeff off the ropes, leaving Matt and his fiancée inside the ring with the World Tag Team Champions. Seeing Edge about to strike, Matt shoved Krys out of the way, taking the Spear in his fiancée's place, putting him down for the count.

"Here are your winners, the team of MNM and the World Tag Team Champions, Rated RKO!" Lilian Garcia had barely finished announcing the names of the winners of the main event, when the Tag Team Champions grabbed their titles, and they and MNM scattered before DX could get to them. Enraged over the foul loss, Triple H and Shawn Michaels tossed Kenny into the ring, where he received a Sweet Chin Music and Pedigree combination for him trying to "prove himself" at their expense.

As RAW went off the air, DX and Team Extreme all showed their respect for one another in the ring, before each making their way to the backstage area, ending that week's RAW show.

--

Not that much later, as Krys stepped into the shower back in the Women's Locker Room, she let the hot water slide over her sore body. Though she hadn't wrestled that night, she had still suffered just as much as the guys had. Her body ached from various bumps and bruises received in the last five minutes of the main event, her knuckles stung from where they made contact with Edge's humongous chin, and she was pretty sure she was going to have a sore neck from the Widow's Peak she had received courtesy of Victoria.

_All I'm looking forward to now,_ she mused as she dried off and grabbed a pair of jeans, bra and a shirt to put on to leave the arena in, _is just getting some bad movies, and forgetting this shitty week ever happened. What's the price of being Women's Champion, what's the point of holding a title, if I'm not going to get the recognition that I rightfully deserve?_

_When am I going to get my chance to rightfully shine in the spotlight? When am I going to stop being considered a tagalong, a flunky for the Hardyz, when am I going to make a name for myself, and stop riding on the coattails of everyone else?_

_There's only one thing to do…_ she thought, grabbing up her championship and hoisted it over her leather jacketed shoulder, _and that's become the best. Fuck Trish, fuck Lita. I'm going to become the greatest Women's Champion the WWE has EVER seen!_

_I DARE everyone to prove me wrong!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine Disclaimer:** _Please use this as a reference to this and all future chapters and stories. This is a mature fan fiction, intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other goodies that are or may not be suitable for those who are not at least sixteen years of age. I do not own any WWE Superstar, Diva or anyone employed by World Wrestling Entertainment, or any personality from Total Nonstop (minus the) Action that exists in real life. If you see someone in this story that you may recognize, I do not own them. All those who are mentioned in this story who you do not recognize in real life are used with their permission, and their permission only. I only own Krystle or "Krys" as she is referred to by everyone around her, and those in her family. I make no claims to anyone else, as they own themselves and are the professional property of their respective companies. This is simply entertainment of the literary kind; please do __**not**__ attempt to take this seriously. Thank you in advance._

--

"You know what really pisses me off?" Krys questioned the boys the next day, back at Matt's home in Cameron. When Matt and Jeff both looked up from their plates of pancakes, scrambled eggs and pork sausage, the two of them wearing matching looks of curiosity on their faces, she placed a bottle of warm milk in front of Matt to feed to Cameron. "The fact that I'm the Women's Champion, yet I'm not needed at live RAW shows, SmackDown tapings, or even freaking house shows! What the hell did they give me the title for, if all I'm going to be doing is taking bumps from Divas I _know_ I can beat, and accompany you guys to the ring like some pretty little model?" She then flopped down into her chair and put her head in her hands, sighing heavily. "It's fucking frustrating."

As Matt held Cameron in his arms and fed him, he and Jeff exchanged knowing looks. Both of them sympathized with Krys, and didn't blame her for being so frustrated with the way things were going with her character. The entire length of her WWE career, she had wanted to become the Women's Champion, to hold the championship within her grasp and take her place among the list of legends like Sensational Sherri Martel, The Fabulous Moolah, Alundra Blayze, and other women who paved the way for the Divas of today. It seemed that she was simply given the title to shut her up and move on with more important things. And everyone in their group knew that Krys was never one to be ignored, especially when she wanted something. If she felt neglected enough, Krys would end up flipping and giving the WWE Creative team and possibly even the Chairman himself a piece of her mind. And Matt and Jeff both, as well as Krys herself, knew well enough what happened to Krys the last time she gave one of management a piece of her mind: she ended up being released.

Jeff, still noticing that Krys was still silent and fuming, and that Matt was at a loss for words to use to comfort his fiancée, piped up. "Hey, Krys, don't worry too much about it," he said gently. Krys looked up at him curiously, waiting for him to finish. "Like I told you before, don't let it get you down. It's always slow and boring when you're the champion; things are more interesting when you're chasing a title more than when you hold it. The thrill of the chase is the most important part of a feud; it gets boring once you get the title, because everyone expects you to be the typical hero; never giving up no matter what, keep fighting until you have nothing left, and then—surprise, surprise—you pull something out of your ass, and you end up winning by some miracle."

This time, both Matt and Krys looked up at Jeff, hearing the bitter tone in his voice. "And then the company expects you to be on this pedestal, this perfect person who should do nothing to tarnish their reputation or the reputation of the company itself." His green gaze then went to Krys, and lingered there for a moment before lowering back down to his plate. "And then you lose control sometimes, and you end up suffering for it."

"Jeff…are you okay?" Krys asked, reaching across the table and placing her hand over Jeff's. The younger Hardy glanced up briefly, and their eyes connected again, before he looked down again. "Jeff, come on dude, answer me."

"Don't worry about it, Krys, it's nothing," he said quickly, picking up his fork and resumed eating. "I was just thinking about all the stuff that's happened since I came back; you and Matt had Cameron, Kat and I had a daughter that isn't even my child, and all the stuff that's come in between. Everything that's happened with our group so far over the past few months, it's all come back and hit me in a big way."

After finishing his plate, Matt stood to his feet and excused himself, taking Cameron upstairs to give the baby a bath and change his diaper, leaving Jeff and Krys alone in the kitchen. The two of them ate in an awkward silence, the only sounds being their forks clanging on the plates as they finished off their breakfast, and put their dishes in the sink. Afterwards, as Krys stood in front of the sink, preparing to wash the dishes, Jeff finally spoke up.

"Sorry about that," he said quietly, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Krys said back, giving him an affectionate smile. But instead of giving her a smile in return, Jeff simply put his head back down. The action caused Krys' smile to change into a frown, and she turned her attention away from the sink to focus solely on her fiancé's brother. "Jeff? What's the problem?"

"Lots of things, Krys," he mumbled, "lots of things."

"Anything you want to share?" When Jeff didn't reply, Krys sighed and slapped his shoulder with her dishcloth. "Dude, you can't say something like that to me, and not expect me to care or expect you to come clean about it to me. Jeff, you and I have known each other for quite a few years now, and you've always been open with me. I've always been open with you too—in more ways than one—and we could always tell each other things, and depend on the other to be there. When you started losing your passion for wrestling back in 2002 and 2003, who was the first person you came to, to talk about your problems with?"

"You."

Krys nodded. "Exactly. And who was the person that suggested that you take some time away from the ring if you were feeling that burned out?"

Jeff sighed again. "You."

"Damn right it was me. Listen, you and I…we have a bond deeper than what Matt and I, you and Kat, or even you and Matt share. It's like, yeah, we have other people to take home with us, but at the end of the day, you and I still love each other and will always be there for the other, right?" Jeff nodded his head, and Krys continued. "Well then, I'm here for you, I'm talking to you, why won't you open up to me?"

"I can't open up about this, Krys. Not to you." Clearly frustrated now, Jeff ran a hand through his dyed hair. "I gotta go; I want to work on some things before we head back out on the road."

He went to move away, but Krys grabbed his arm. "Jeff…" she whispered, concern and sadness written across her face. He turned back to face her, and she mumbled, "I really wish you would talk to me about what's bothering you."

For a moment, Jeff didn't say anything, and Krys could see that he was battling something deep inside him. The torment was written all over his face, and she could see the indecision in his beautiful green eyes. Finally, he sighed again, said, "Fuck it," and pulled Krys to him, kissing her softly on the lips.

Not knowing what else to do, Krys placed her hands on his shoulders in an effort to push him away, but even without trying, Jeff was much stronger than she was. His arms dropped down to her waist, his hands pulling her body towards his and intertwining with one another. Feeling her resolve slipping away, because she had always secretly still held feelings for Jeff, she moved her hands from his shoulders up to the multicolored locks of hair and tangled themselves into the tresses, sighing into the kiss.

After a few moments of the two of them being locked in one another's arms, Krys pulled away, trying to catch her breath. Once her breath came back to her, she looked over at Jeff, her fiancé's brother, shock and horror written across her face. But Jeff could tell, and Krys knew it too, that deep within her brown eyes, lingered old feelings of lust and desire.

And that scared the both of them beyond belief.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten Disclaimer:** _Please use this as a reference to this and all future chapters and stories. This is a mature fan fiction, intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other goodies that are or may not be suitable for those who are not at least sixteen years of age. I do not own any WWE Superstar, Diva or anyone employed by World Wrestling Entertainment, or any personality from Total Nonstop (minus the) Action that exists in real life. If you see someone in this story that you may recognize, I do not own them. All those who are mentioned in this story who you do not recognize in real life are used with their permission, and their permission only. I only own Krystle or "Krys" as she is referred to by everyone around her, and those in her family. I make no claims to anyone else, as they own themselves and are the professional property of their respective companies. This is simply entertainment of the literary kind; please do__**not**__attempt to take this seriously. Thank you in advance._

--

After breaking away from Jeff, Krys could barely reign in her self-control. Part of her wanted to slap the ever-loving piss out of Jeff for daring to do such a thing to his brother's future wife, while the other half of her, the side that was starting to rear its ugly head, was incredibly intrigued by the younger Hardy's actions and was now literally itching to find out exactly how far Jeff wanted things to go. The two of them stared at each other, as the tension—both sexually and personally—mounted in the room. Eventually, Krys had to turn her gaze away from Jeff, as her rationality won out over her lust, and she moved away from the other man, taking deep breaths to steady herself in case she wanted a second round.

When she found herself breathing steadily again, she glared over at Jeff, who, despite looking extremely uncomfortable with what he had just done, appeared even sexier than before. "Mind explaining to me what the hell that was?" she finally demanded.

"You know what that was," he replied. "I don't know when it happened, but sometime after you had Cam, it suddenly occurred to me how unbelievably gorgeous and attractive you are. I told you before, Krys, that I never stopped caring about you after we broke up. Even though we decided to just stay friends, those feelings never left, and I still wanted you. I know you're with Matt and I'm with Kat, but I know those two would prefer it if we slept together than if we cheated on them with anyone else."

"I…you… Jeff, that would still be cheating on them, regardless of who it's with!" she sputtered, amazed that he still remained so nonchalant about things. "I mean, I still have feelings for you too—I always will—but I'm not fucking things up with Matt and Cameron for you."

"Even if I told you that sometimes I wished Cameron were my son?"

"_WHAT?!"_

"You heard me. I see you and Matt with Cameron, and it just about kills me. I almost wish that he was my son—at times, I even get the feeling sometimes that…that Cameron even _should_ be my son."

"Jeff…" Krys took a step back, trying to get her confused thoughts together. "Think about what you're saying for a minute. Take a step back, and listen to everything you're saying to me right now."

Jeff shook his head. "Krys, I'm not crazy. Sure, I may be weird, and wrapped up in my own little world at times, but I am _not_ crazy. Just…trust me on this one. I know my own feelings, and I know how I feel about you. I kick myself every single day, knowing that Matt has with you what I was too chicken to pursue."

"Well, you picked one hell of a fine time to tell me all of this, Jeff," she shot back, folding her arms together stubbornly. "Look, yeah, I do love you, and yeah, there are still lingering feelings from when you and I were together. But we decided way back then that we shouldn't continue things."

Jeff folded his own arms, his green eyes focused intently on her. "No, Krys, _you _decided, and I went along with it because I thought it was what was best for the two of us. Especially after I figured you wanted Matt more than you wanted me. I never gave up the hope that eventually we could get back together and be more serious than we were back then. Back then, it was all about being friends with benefits; neither one of us were all that concerned with having a relationship. It was just about sex.

"But somewhere, somewhere along those lines, things got twisted. We both fell in love, and it scared us. I think it scared you more than it scared me, because the next thing I knew, you were knocking at my hotel room door at three in the morning. That last night, after we had sex, I sat there holding you--"

"Don't go there, Jeff." Krys warned, holding up one finger, stopping him mid-sentence. "That last night, you were about to tell me something. I knew what it was, and that's why I stopped you and told you that we shouldn't keep doing things the way we were, because someone was bound to end up falling in love."

"You can't stand here now and tell me you don't love me, Krys," he told her, leaning against the stove. "You can lie to Matt about certain things, but you can't lie to me. I know you."

"Jeff, drop it please," she pleaded, suddenly desperate. "You're right, I can't lie to you, and I can't lie to myself. I love you, okay? But I'm not—I repeat, _not_—leaving Matt and my son for you."

"What if you don't have to?" he asked quietly, taking a step toward her. She eyed him warily, asking him what he meant. "I mean, what if you can have Matt and Cameron, and still be with me?"

"Have you lost your mind?! What about Kat?"

He shrugged. "Kat has a daughter by another man, Krys. She loves Adam to death, not to mention she trusts you. She wouldn't care if you and I came to her and asked for her permission to do shit together. She knew that I was with you before she came along, and she understands that. Why do you think she suggested sleeping with me if she was wrong about you and Matt?"

"But…But…" To her surprise, Krys could not find the words to refute Jeff. _Of all the times to fucking turn on me, Kat…_she growled in her mind. She had to remind herself to have a few choice words with Katrynne the next time the two friends sat down and had a conversation.

Thankfully, at that moment, Matt chose to return, complete with a freshly-bathed Cameron in his arms. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Hi," Krys said, almost breathlessly. She walked over to Matt and took Cameron into her arms, cuddling her son close to her, almost as if she were using the child as a barrier between her and Jeff. "Jeff and I were just talking a little bit more, nothing too special. Um…I'm gonna go put Cam in his crib and lay down for a bit before we head out to the gym, is that okay with you?"

"Sure, that's fine." Matt kissed Krys' forehead, and Krys gave him a return peck on the cheek, before she walked off up the stairs to her room.

Once his fiancée was gone, Matt turned his head to face his brother. "So, Jeffro, what was that all about?"

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I said something that Krys wasn't entirely comfortable with."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven Disclaimer:** _Please use this as a reference to this and all future chapters and stories. This is a mature fan fiction, intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other goodies that are or may not be suitable for those who are not at least sixteen years of age. I do not own any WWE Superstar, Diva or anyone employed by World Wrestling Entertainment, or any personality from Total Nonstop (minus the) Action that exists in real life. If you see someone in this story that you may recognize, I do not own them. All those who are mentioned in this story who you do not recognize in real life are used with their permission, and their permission only. I only own Krystle or "Krys" as she is referred to by everyone around her, and those in her family. I make no claims to anyone else, as they own themselves and are the professional property of their respective companies. This is simply entertainment of the literary kind; please do __**not **__attempt to take this seriously. Thank you in advance._

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for the lag in posting; I'd been so freakin' confused with how to take things, but I knew where I wanted this story to ultimately end up. Don't you hate when that happens? Lol. That, coupled with the fact that January 20, 2010 marked the start of the Spring 2010 school semester for me, and I'm back to taking three classes; two are regular in-class lessons, but one is an online class, and I want to dedicate as much free time to that as I can so I can get the hang of that crap. Lmao. So fortunately/unfortunately, that cuts into my storywriting time, and I won't be able to get as many chapters up as I want to. But fear not, I definitely will NOT stop posting to this story; it may just take me a while to get things together for it, and organize everything to my liking before it gets posted. So to those that have stuck by ever since __**"Bank On It"**__, thanks for sticking by me through the school nightmares and such, and I promise, these chapters will get longer and more interesting. Lmao. So in the meantime, enjoy, and don't forget that I appreciate every single review you guys toss my way, favorable or not. It goes to show that you care about this fic and the way it's going, whether negatively or otherwise, so again, thanks, and bear with me!_

--

During the entire car ride to the gym, Matt had taken an instant notice that Krys had been unbelievably silent. Though he tried to make conversation, the most he got from his fiancée had been a mumbled "yes", "no", or even the occasional "I don't care". Finally, he sighed, pulled the car over into an abandoned parking lot along the backroads of the Carolina highway, and faced his fiancée.

As the car pulled to a stop, Krys, who had been staring out the window absently while biting her nail, started slightly, coming out of her trance. She turned to look around, finally coming to a stop at the concerned look on Matt's face. "Krys, what's the matter?" he questioned, his brown eyes nearly black with concern.

"Nothing…it's nothing," she started to protest, but Matt cut her off.

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?" she asked quietly, her tone and expression frigid, her posture instantly stiffening up and going on the defensive.

"Whatever's going on, you're shutting me out. I know you, Krys, and I can tell something's bothering you. Please, won't you tell me what's going on?"

"I…" Krys stared at the concern shining through her fiancé's eyes, and it nearly broke her heart. She finally tore her gaze away from Matt's, shaking her head. "It's nothing, Matt, really."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Does it have anything to do with Jeff?"

At the mention of his brother's name, Krys' head snapped up, and she stiffened up once more. "It has everything to do with Jeff," she said bitterly, crossing her arms and staring out the window again. When he waited for her to delve deeper into what she had meant by that statement, she gave a sigh of her own. "Jeff and I had a few words, that's all," she said, hiding her face from Matt, so he wouldn't see the betrayal on her face.

"Krys…" he started.

"Can we just go to the gym, please? I really want to get to working out and get rid of the rest of my pregnancy weight," she whispered. Matt could tell by her tense pose that she was more than uncomfortable with the way their conversation was going, and that she wanted no part of it. However, instead of dropping it like he normally would, he decided to pursue it further.

"You're my fiancée, Krys, and it hurts me to see you so upset and not being able to do anything about it," he pressed. He could hear her audible sigh of annoyance, and knew that she was trying hard not to snap at him to get him to drop the subject already. "Krys, look at me will you?" When she did so, albeit reluctantly, he reached out a hand and caressed her face. "Look, Krys, I love you, and I don't want to see you hurting in any way. And seeing you like this, like the weight of the world is on your shoulders, it makes me worry about you. I know you normally don't want me to bug you about shit like this, but if we're going to be married soon, we have to open up to one another."

"Are you guilt tripping me, Matthew?" she tried to joke, but it came out sounding more like an accusation.

"If I am, will it get you to open up to me?"

"Probably not."

He sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "Does it have anything to do with Jeff?"

"Alright!" she cried, startling him. "Okay, Matt, okay! Jeff told me he's still in love with me, and he wants us to have a relationship again. Happy now?"

When she looked over to see Matt's reaction, she was shocked to see that he was perfectly calm. "Matt? Don't you have anything to say?"

He nodded his head. "Oh, I have plenty to say, but I want to know what you had to say about it."

"What do you think I said? I told him that I wasn't fucking things up with you and our son just to be with him."

"And?" he pressed.

"He said that there was a way for me to have you and Cam, and him as well." Krys then took a shaky breath, and Matt knew that what she was about to say was what shook her the most. "He even told me…he told me that he sometimes kicked himself, because he felt that sometimes Cameron…Cameron should've been his son, Matt."

Matt stared at Krys, his jaw slightly agape. Not much of anything had Matthew Moore Hardy at a loss for words, but this one…this one had him taken aback. He had known that whatever had Krys so bothered had something to do with his brother, but he hadn't known that Jeff would take things that far. It was no hidden secret that he and Krys had always held feelings for one another long after they had broken up—for lack of a better term—but while the two had moved on, he hadn't known that Jeff had dared to say such a thing to his fiancée! Matt's eyes began to darken in anger, and Krys knew that Matt was angry now.

"Matt…?" she questioned timidly, genuinely worried for what he could do to his brother. Though Matt loved Jeff more than anyone else in the world, Cameron was _his _son, and Krys was _his_ fiancée, and he wasn't giving them up anytime soon…not to anyone or anything.

Not even to his own brother.

"Matt…it's not worth it, Matt. Trust me, he's your brother, and I love you both, but you and Cameron will always mean more to me. Don't give it another thought, Matt. Seriously. We have so much shit to do, preparing for the wedding and everything; you don't need to get worked up and stressed out with all this stuff." Matt hadn't paid attention to a word Krys had said, until she snapped, "Look at me!"

His eyes snapped up and he stared at her. "Don't even think about hurting Jeff, Matt. It's not worth it. In the end, the only person who can decide whether to pursue anything is me. But I'm not going to do anything, and I don't want to do anything." She moved over and pressed her lips against his in a tender kiss. "You're the only one I want, remember that."

He smiled at his fiancée, then turned back to the steering wheel and turned the ignition on again. "You're right. I won't think about it ever again. Now, we have some working out to do."

However, as the car ride continued to the fitness center, both Matt and Krys had thoughts of Jeff Hardy lingering in their minds.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve Disclaimer:** _Please use this as a reference to this and all future chapters and stories. This is a mature fan fiction, intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other goodies that are or may not be suitable for those who are not at least sixteen years of age. I do not own any WWE Superstar, Diva or anyone employed by World Wrestling Entertainment, or any personality from Total Nonstop (minus the) Action that exists in real life. If you see someone in this story that you may recognize, I do not own them. All those who are mentioned in this story who you do not recognize in real life are used with their permission, and their permission only. I only own Krystle or "Krys" as she is referred to by everyone around her, and those in her family. I make no claims to anyone else, as they own themselves and are the professional property of their respective companies. This is simply entertainment of the literary kind; please do __**not **__attempt to take this seriously. Thank you in advance._

--

Jeff couldn't help but let his mind wander while his brother and his fiancée were away working out at the local gym. Settling himself back onto his bed in his room after checking on a yet again sleeping Cameron, he folded his arms back behind his head, closed his eyes, and allowed his mind to drift of its own volition to a time when he had virtually everything he'd wanted in life.

_**Flashback – June 2002**_

_Krys was getting changed in the Phillips Arena for that week's live RAW taping. That week, Matt and Jeff were set to have a promo with the Undertaker, and she was getting herself ready to be ringside to support her boys. She heard a single knock at the door, and grinned. "It's open!" she called, her back still to the door. She wasn't surprised to feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips pressing themselves to her neck. She covered the man's hands and tilted her head to one side, letting him suck on the tender flesh near her collarbone. She then turned around and pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him in for a kiss. "So I take it you want some of those friendly 'benefits', huh?" she joked, grinning up into the green eyes that mesmerized her so much._

_Jeff chuckled, pressing her up against the wall even more. "You know I do," he said with another chuckle, his green eyes sparkling with lust. He ran his fingers along her trim torso, taking care to lightly trace his fingers around her belly button and enjoying the reaction Krys gave to his touch. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she leaned against the wall, breathing deeply in order to try and calm herself before she lost control before she wanted to._

Jeff sucked in a breath of his own, his emerald eyes shutting once more at the memory that had invaded his mind. Behind his closed lids, his green eyes sparkled with both amusement and lust at the images assailing his mind's eye.

"_We have a little bit of time before we have to grab Matt for our segment with Taker," he breathed in her ear, his fingers brushing past her navel again, this time, traveling all the way down to the black knit Mecca Femme pants she wore. Her fingers closed over his, and he heard her sharp intake of breath and smiled. "What do you want to do?" he inquired, his Southern drawl melting over her._

"_You know what I want you to do," she whispered back, barely breathing now._

"_Maybe I want to hear you say it."_

_She gave a breathless laugh. "Of course you would, you sadistic bastard."_

_He gave a grin in response, his smile turning into a wolfish grin. "Won't go any further unless you tell me what you want."_

He'd always loved it when Krys played hard to get, knowing that it was always worth it in the end if he played his cards right. Sure, she'd always pretend that she didn't want it, but he knew that she did, and it never took long for her to give in. She never refused Jeff anything he wanted, and he never denied her anything that he had to offer.

_Pretending to be exasperated, Krys pushed her hair out of her eyes with her free hand and faked a sigh. Her sigh turned into a gasp, then a moan of pleasure as Jeff's hands grew bored of staying still and eased their way into her pants and teasing her through her panties. "I take it this means that I don't have to say it?" she whispered just as breathlessly as before, starting to grit her teeth in frustration as Jeff took his time playing with her._

_He gave her another devilish grin, this time his smile matching the devious look in his eyes. "I don't think so," he said back. "If you want me to do anything more than this, you're gonna have to beg for it."_

"_I don't beg, so fuck you."_

"_You'll have to beg for that too, love." With one twist of his fingers, her eyes closed, her back arched, leaning her head back against the lockers, and she moaned contentedly. "I can hold out as long as you can, Krys." Another twist, another moan, and Jeff knew that it wouldn't be long by that point…_

"_Alright, alright, fine! Fuck me, Jeff! Fuck me senseless!"_

At the exact moment he heard her demanding him to fuck her senseless, a small moan escaped from between his parted lips. The two of them, when they were together, virtually made magic, and he couldn't see why Krys wanted no part of it. Kat was willing to let him do whatever he wanted with Krys, since she knew that Krys had literally come before she had, not to mention that the two of them had an open relationship and could do whatever they wanted so long as they had each other's permission. Since Jeff knew that Kat would trust Krys, she had virtually told him that she didn't care, and just to have fun and not to come back with any diseases.

And Krys… He knew that Krys wanted him just as badly as he wanted her; he knew that the memories were plaguing her just as much as they were plaguing him, so why didn't she want to get rid of them, even if it was just one more time?

_He didn't need to be told twice. Within moments, her clothing was gone from her, and Jeff was sliding on a condom and sliding into her tightness with a husky groan. Krys dug her nails into his ivory flesh, gritting her teeth and biting back a moan of her own._

_He moved inside her in long, smooth strokes, trying to tease her as well as please her. She ground her hips against his, her tongue snaking out of her mouth and running along her lips quickly before she threw her head back and moaned even louder as Jeff hit her sweet spot. He watched her tongue move across her lips, entranced by the gesture, and quickly moved in and stole a kiss. When he pulled away, he was both surprised and gratified to see that her eyes were sparkling as she gazed back at him. "You're beautiful, Hardy," she whispered to him, her brown eyes sparkling even more with the untold emotions that he knew were running through her. He could tell, because they were running through him as well. He immediately withdrew, and she stared at him incredulously._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Come here," he instructed, sitting down on the bench and motioning for her to follow him. When she crossed the distance between them to the bench, he took her hips with both hands, and slowly sat her on his lap until she was straddling him. Before he could say anything, she reached down between them and grabbed his aching hardness in her hand, rose up a few inches, and eased him into her once more, a look of ecstasy crossing her face._

"_Holy shit…" she groaned, gritting her teeth as she finally came all the way down. "I can feel you in my stomach…" she joked, giving him a small grin._

"_Oh, I'll give you something to feel, all right…" he said sneakily. The devilish smile returned to his face, and he began moving upwards into her once more before she could fully adjust to him. She couldn't help but whimper at the pain and pleasure both running through her body as he drove into her, his fingers digging into her hips and sweat pouring down the both of their bodies as they moved together. "Bet you can feel that, huh Krys?"_

"_Shit, Jeff!" she all but shouted. Her fingers had dug into his shoulders as well, and she was now riding him as though she were possessed, her eyes nearly glazed over from passion and desire. He ceased his actions and allowed her to take over, reveling in her whimpers, her moans, and her growls. She then threw back her head and gave one great moan, her body starting to tense and her legs starting to ache._

_Before she could stop in any way, Jeff had stood the two of them up, turned them around, and laid her on the bench, and was now driving into her mercilessly, taking in her harsh gasps and the hisses of approval, her urging him to continue. Krys had now taken to wailing for him, her shouts and curses bouncing off the walls. They were both sure that nearly everyone within the backstage area could hear her, but at the moment, they were far from caring if the Chairman himself came barging in and saw them having rough sex in the middle of the Divas' locker room._

_Jeff could feel her breath start to catch, and felt her body tightening all around him, but he still did not relent as he could feel her starting to come. He grabbed her hips and continued to drive into her, never once relenting, knowing that it would trigger an even excruciating orgasm once it hit. Krys' nails had begun clawing at his back as soon as she'd started to come, scratching and digging and clawing as well as Krys herself sinking her teeth into his shoulder, triggering his own orgasm. But even as he came himself, he wouldn't stop moving inside her, until he was nearly there. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, driving into her even more brutally, and finally dragged her by the arms up to meet him for an almost feral kiss, each one trying to establish their dominance over the other, as he exploded deep inside her. Finally, the moment had passed, and the both of them remained intertwined in each other's arms, Jeff still nestled firmly inside her, as they came down from the high._

_Krys was the first to break the kiss, which had finally been reduced to a tender action by that point, and pressed her forehead against Jeff's. "Ow," she whispered, and grinned at him. "You kinda fucked me up, dude…"_

_His green eyes twinkled with humor, and he gave her yet another devilish smile. "That was the whole idea, gorgeous," he said back, not bothering to lower his voice. "Like what you saw, Matt?"_

_Hearing Matt's name, Krys' eyes widened, and she spun around and looked up into the widened brown eyes of Matthew Moore Hardy._

Waking up from the memory with a start, Jeff was startled to realize that he had fallen asleep. He went to wipe his eyes, when he realized what he had done in his sleep.

Apparently the memory of the fun times he'd had with Krys in the past had been so damned vivid, he'd had an orgasm in his sleep. He shook his head with a chuckle. If Matt found out about that one, he'd either kill his baby brother for having a wet dream about his fiancée, or make fun of him for the rest of his natural born life.

Shaking his head again at the thought of the look on Matt's face when he walked in and saw his baby brother walking with a giant wet spot on the front of his jeans, Jeff stood up off the bed, and went out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower and get out of his now thoroughly ruined clothes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen Disclaimer:** _Please use this as a reference to this and all future chapters and stories. This is a mature fan fiction, intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other goodies that are or may not be suitable for those who are not at least sixteen years of age. I do not own any WWE Superstar, Diva or anyone employed by World Wrestling Entertainment, or any personality from Total Nonstop (minus the) Action that exists in real life. If you see someone in this story that you may recognize, I do not own them. All those who are mentioned in this story who you do not recognize in real life are used with their permission, and their permission only. I only own Krystle or "Krys" as she is referred to by everyone around her, and those in her family. I make no claims to anyone else, as they own themselves and are the professional property of their respective companies. This is simply entertainment of the literary kind; please do __**not **__attempt to take this seriously. Thank you in advance._

--

_The scene was set. Beautiful white lilies and white roses were positioned everywhere for the entire world to see. Van Halen, one of Krystle's favorite bands in the entire world, was there to play her favorite song, "When It's Love" at the reception, as she walked down the aisle, and everything was perfect._

_She was dressed in an Oleg Cassini gown, an exquisite ivory strapless and hand-beaded gown that flowed around her like a soft silk sheet. The gown hugged her every curve, the skirt drifting out, with a train that flowed behind her as she slowly moved down the aisle to the wedding march. The white roses she clasped in her gloved fingertips nearly slipped out of her grasp as she glanced up and stared at the man standing before her as she stepped up the stairs, helped up by her maid of honor, Kira, and into the ring._

_Their wedding was being broadcast in a special live edition of Friday Night SmackDown, to commemorate their festive union. Once everyone had realized that Matt and Amy were finally done for good, they had known it would have only been a matter of time before he and Krys hooked up…but no one, not even their closest friends, could have imagined that the two of them were going to end up here, at the altar, about to say their wedding vows in front of the entire world, just the way they'd wanted to._

_She reached him, and handed her bouquet of roses to Kira, who went and took her place by Jeff's side, where they stood as Best Man and the Maid of Honor. Krys couldn't help but notice Matt and Jeff grin at one another, and was grateful to see that the two brothers had put aside their differences for this one day. She knew that, whatever they went through, they would always be there to support each other and be happy for each other. She would be eternally grateful to Jeff for stepping aside gracefully and letting Matt be happy for once. Because when it really came down to it, though she would always love Jeff, she loved Matt so much more._

_She looked up into his brown eyes, full of love and happiness, gazing down at her, and felt her heart contract and leap up into her throat. How the hell did she manage to get this man to fall in love with her and ask her to marry him? Every time she looked at Matthew Moore Hardy, she amazed even herself that such a man had fallen for and wanted her by his side for the rest of his life. It still amazed her that, after all the years they had known each other and put up with one another and their hang-ups, that they managed to stay together and stay in love all this time, and were finally—FINALLY—about to become man and wife._

"_Dearly beloved," the minister called out into the microphone, and the crowd fell silent, still taking in the beauty of the scenery around them. The WWE Superstars and Divas, past and present, sat in two sections, each on one side of the entryway, and at the front sat both their families. "We are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony. These two souls are kindred spirits, each so much like the other, and that is what drew them to one another. Their love, it seems, has been written, destined for just the two of them, for what seems like eternity. Krystle, do you take Jeffrey to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, to love, honor, and obey, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"_

"_I do," she said with a smile to the minister. But the smile faded off her face in the next instant. JEFFREY? Before she could correct the minister on his mistake, he continued on._

"_Do you, Jeffrey, take Krystle to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, to love, honor, and obey, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"_

"_I do," said a voice that sounded completely nothing like Matt's usual drawl._

"_Then with the power vested in me, in the eyes of God and the state of North Carolina, I do proclaim you to be wed. You may now kiss your bride." The minister stepped back, and before Krys could move away, the veil was lifted from over her eyes, and she saw the dazzling jade eyes of Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Her eyes widened in horror, and she found herself unable to move as Jeff took her face gently in his hands, and pressed his lips to hers. When they broke apart, Krys searched every face in the arena, looking around for the man who was SUPPOSED to be standing up there next to her as her husband. Finally, she turned to where Kira stood with the Best Man, and found Matt there, with tears streaming down his eyes, and a hateful look upon his face, glaring directly at her, as he took in the cheers and applause of everyone else, who seemed completely oblivious to his pain._

_For a moment, time stood still for the two of them, as she reached out a hand towards the man she truly wanted to be with, but he stayed where he was, staring at her defiantly with that same disdainful look upon his face. She wanted to run to him, to hold him in her arms and do whatever she could to wipe that look of such disdain off of his face, but she remained paralyzed where she stood, still trapped in Jeff's embrace, unable to tear her eyes away from that look of complete hatred and revulsion._

_She finally managed to free herself from the crowd of well-wishers and tried to run to Matt, but he remained where he was once more, still glaring at her with the tears rolling down his face. The band was playing a new song now… The band was no longer Van Halen, but Soul Asylum, and they were playing "Misery". As the lyrics washed out over them, Matt turned away and walked away with the maid of honor, who surprisingly had red hair and a tattoo on her right arm… She tried to run after him, tried calling after him, only to find that she had no voice, and when she tried to run after him, she tripped and fell to the ground, still surrounded by the well-wishers and now the fans that had stormed the ring._

_She lifted her head and pulled the veil out of her head, ignoring the pain that shot through her skull as the clip that the veil had been attached to yanked at her hair and scalp. Her eyes traveled up the entryway towards Matt, and finally managed to call out to him. He turned, and she saw that he still wore the same disdainful look upon his face._

_But it was his arm around the redhead that tore at her heart this time. He slowly turned to the redheaded woman, then, with a taunting look in his eyes, he lowered his face to the redhead and kissed her passionately, with all the love that Krys had thought he'd held in his heart for her…_

_And she…she could not do nothing but lie there, while he continued to pour all his love into that heart-stopping kiss with Amy… Everyone else was still oblivious to her pain, ignoring her while her heart broke, healed, and rebroke, over and over, with each second they remained there, taunting her…_

Krystle awoke in her hotel bedroom drenched in a cold sweat, and immediately burst into tears. Matt, who had just come out of the bathroom from a shower, drying his frizzing hair out with a towel, took one look at his fiancée curled up within the blankets, sobbing her heart out, dropped the towel and rushed over to the bed. He pulled her up into a sitting position, pulled her onto his lap, and held her close to him, stroking her hair, trying to soothe her tears away. He didn't know what the problem was that had her shaken so badly, but he would stay by her side and fight it away from her, to make sure that it never hurt her again.

They remained there, clinging to one another silently as the sun came up. Finally, Krys looked up at Matt through tear-streaked brown eyes, and whispered, "Do you really want to marry me, Matt?"

Surprise flickered in his eyes, before he quickly covered it up. "Of course I want to marry you," he said gently, clasping her hands and curling his fingers around them. "Why wouldn't I want to marry you?"

"I just had the most…fucked up dream…" And she proceeded to tell him about her dream, about how, without explanation, Jeff had taken Matt's place, and how he had walked off with Amy, while leaving her there with her entire world shattering all around her. When she had finally finished, wiping away more tears with the back of her hand, Matt sat there silently. "Matt…?" she asked quietly, moving her gaze away from his again and letting her hair fall into her face to shield her face her his reaction. "Please say something."

"I don't know what you want me to say to that, Krys," he finally said. His fingers were still entwined in hers, but he looked so distant then, that it nearly broke her heart again when she dared to look up at him. "I mean, I'm happy here with you right now. You're my fiancée, we have a beautiful son, and we're the happiest we've ever been together. I haven't done anything yet to fuck things up and neither have you, but yet it always seems that we're not destined to get married." His gaze then turned to hers, and his brown eyes were sharp. "Do you want to marry me?" he asked sharply.

"Yes!" she said quickly. "I don't care about the dreams, Matt, I just want to be with you. We don't even have to get a stupid public wedding or any of that shit; it can be just you, me, and our parents, nice and private. I don't wanna have these doubts this early into our engagement."

"Do you want to elope?"

The question was directly out of left-field, and Krys looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise. Finally, her gaze warmed, and she looked him in the eyes. "Yes. Tonight. I don't care how we get there, but I want to do this tonight. Right now."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen Disclaimer:** _Please use this as a reference to this and all future chapters and stories. This is a mature fan fiction, intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other goodies that are or may not be suitable for those who are not at least sixteen years of age. I do not own any WWE Superstar, Diva or anyone employed by World Wrestling Entertainment, or any personality from Total Nonstop (minus the) Action that exists in real life. If you see someone in this story that you may recognize, I do not own them. All those who are mentioned in this story who you do not recognize in real life are used with their permission, and their permission only. I only own Krystle or "Krys" as she is referred to by everyone around her, and those in her family. I make no claims to anyone else, as they own themselves and are the professional property of their respective companies. This is simply entertainment of the literary kind; please do__**not**__attempt to take this seriously. Thank you in advance._

_

* * *

_

"So, Krys, wanna tell me what you did for _your_ weekend?" asked Kira with a sly smirk as she and Krys sat together the following Monday morning. Krys had decided to spend her weekend back in St. Louis with Kira and Randy in an effort to distance herself from the Hardy brothers, both of whom were back on the road already, already booked in their hotel rooms and preparing for that night's show in Uncasville, Connecticut.

Krys sighed and flopped back into her chair, a pout, to her horror, forming on her lips. "It was a fucking _disaster_, Kir," she complained, crossing her arms across her chest. "I couldn't _wait_ for it to be over, it was that bad."

"Oh, come on, Krys, I don't think eloping with Matt could've been _that_ bad," Kira tried to console her friend helpfully, but Krys brushed it aside.

"Yeah it was! I mean, it wasn't so much the fact that it was Matt I was trying to marry; it was the fact that _everything_ kept getting in the way of us actually going through with the ceremony! Between fans bum rushing us and trying to get autographs and pictures and send them in to various dirt sheets to try and leak news about us eloping, our preacher suddenly coming down with food poisoning, Matt snapping on everyone, and everything in between, we just said fuck it and decided to just go through with a regular church ceremony, just so we wouldn't have to put up with all that bullshit again."

Watching her friend from her seat on the sofa mope and look so frustrated, Kira Orton couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for being so happy when Krys was so upset with what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. She slowly got to her feet and made her way over to the sofa and carefully sat down next to her ex-girlfriend, putting her head on her shoulder. "Chin up, beautiful; things aren't always as bad as they seem."

"Really?" Krys asked, frankly unconvinced. Kira nodded her head earnestly. "I don't see it, Kir."

"Okay, so eloping maybe wasn't such a good idea, but who knows? Maybe the Lord and Lady had different plans for you and yours. This was their way of telling you that they had bigger and better plans for you; they had plans for you two to celebrate your love another way, not getting married in some seedy, shitty little chapel in Vegas. I mean really, eloping _so_ isn't fitting of either you or Matt, so why in the hell would you suggest something like that in the first place? It was bound to go bad from the beginning."

"Thanks a bunch, Kira, I feel _so_ much better now that you've added your two cents on that little matter," Krys said waspishly, moving to get up off of the sofa, but Kira held onto her arm, keeping her from going far. "I'm gonna need my arm back, you know."

"Really, Krys, listen to me, I'm serious here." Sighing, Krys sat back down next to the other woman and faced her. "Now, really, when you told me you guys were planning on eloping, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen so that you guys wouldn't be able to go all the way with it. But then again, who says that it's a bad thing? I mean, it may look like it's bad right now, but who's to say that it won't turn out great for you guys later on down the road? I mean, it's a sign that you guys weren't meant to get married on the fly right away, just because you had a bad dream. But then again, it could also be a sign that you and Matt aren't meant to get married or even be together, judging on that dream you were telling me about."

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do about these dreams I keep having, Kir? I constantly think that things are gonna get better for me and Matt, but instead of getting better, they just keep fucking up. First it was Jeff telling me that he still had feelings for me and wanted me back, then there are those fucked up dreams I keep having, and now we had the almost-wedding from hell! When's it gonna end? And if it _does_ end, will it even get better for us down the road? I keep worrying that something big is gonna tear us apart, Kira, and it scares the living hell out of me." Krys rested her head on Kira's shoulder miserably, allowing the other woman to stroke her hair. "I went through so much to finally get Matt; it just seems so unfair that the moment I finally have him as mine, the moment that all my dreams finally come true, so much shit gets in the way to try and mess us up."

Kira patted her head soothingly. "Aw, don't worry about it, baby. I have faith that things are gonna get better for you and Matt."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Let's just say that it's a hunch, okay? Now, get your ass up; my stomach is hurting, and Randy should be getting ready to go any minute now."

Despite the feeling of hopelessness that was starting to blossom up inside of her at that moment, Krys couldn't help but laugh at Kira and be grateful that at least one of her friends wasn't caught up in her own drama to root for her. Just as she helped Kira to her feet, Randy came down the stairs, a rolling suitcase in each hand. "You ready to go, Krys?" he asked upon reaching the bottom.

Krys nodded her head. "Yeah, I've been ready to go for a few hours, Randall; it's not my fault you're the girl out of all of us, taking three years to get ready."

"Fuck you, Krys," Randy scoffed. "It's not my fault I have so much shit to pack. And besides, I had to get some stuff together and pack Kira's overnight bag just in case she went into labor while I'm away. My parents should be over sometime today to keep an eye on you, baby, in case you need some help while I'm away," he said to Kira, putting the suitcases at the door and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll be fine, Randy, don't worry so much about me," Kira said softly before standing on her tiptoes to press a loving kiss to her husband's lips. The gesture was such a genuine display of affection that Krys had to turn her head, getting the impression that she had been intruding upon their privacy. When they broke away, Kira smiled over at Krys. "I hope I didn't embarrass you with that, Krys," she said apologetically.

"Are you kidding? If memory serves me correctly, I kissed you a _hell_ of a lot better than what you just did with Randy," she shot back with a grin.

"Prove it," Randy retorted, tilting his nose in the air and taking on the 'Legend Killer' persona that Kira had fallen madly for.

Both girls grinned at him instead. "No thanks, I think we'll save that for when we manage to talk Matt into that foursome idea for Krys' birthday," Kira teased. The statement brought such a horny grin to Orton's face that both Krys and Kira lost control of themselves and roared with laughter. "Krys, I think you guys need to leave before Randy keeps both of us here and gets that fantasy ready without Matt."

"Aw, Randall, I never knew you thought of me that way," Krys replied, punching his arm playfully as he bent down to grab his suitcases. "I knew I was fuckable, but DAMN! Never knew the Legend Killer wanted to kill MY legend."

"Hey, babe, I'll take you any way I can get you," Randy joked back, earning him a punch in the side from Kira. "Kidding, kidding, Kira; you know I'm all yours, babe."

"That's what I thought." Kira kissed him on the lips again, then turned and gave Krys a hug, as well as a kiss of her own on the lips. "Just to tease Randy," she said to Krys. Both girls turned to see Randy's mouth wide open, and a disbelieving look on his face, bringing them to laughter once more. "Get going, you guys. Call when you guys get on the plane, okay?"

"We will. Bye, Kir!" Krys called as she and Randy finally left the house—nearly fifteen minutes after they should have—and loaded up Orton's car. "Randy, your woman is too much sometimes, do you know that?" she commented as they climbed in the car and Orton pulled off. "She's just…happier and so much more excited about life than I've seen her in years. It's amazing to see the effect you have on her."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" he replied as they left the complex his and Kira's home was in, and pulling out onto the highway. "She's everything I've never thought I'd go for…she's brunette, she's not afraid to stand up to me and put me in my place when I need to be brought back to reality, she's so intelligent, and she's fucking drop dead gorgeous to boot…"

"I never would've thought that you'd be one to go for the blonde dumbass, Randy," Krys retorted with a laugh.

Randy chuckled. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. But in all seriousness, she really is the woman of my dreams, Krys. I never would have thought in a million years that I'd have this amazing woman as my own, nor did I think that we would be starting a family together, and so soon! Sometimes, I just sit back, and I wonder exactly what I did right to deserve someone like her in my life."

Krys smiled and reached across the car to place her hand over Randy's. "You didn't have to do anything right, Randy. She was already in your life before you knew it. It just took you longer to realize that she was right for you. But really, I'm happy for you guys. It just makes me so happy knowing that you guys have everything going for you, and you're going to be having a baby any day now!"

"That's something I wanted to ask you about, Krys." Randy pulled into the airport's long-term parking section, then made to get out and grab their gear. "I was wondering…did you want to be our child's godmother?"

Krys froze, her eyes widening in surprise at the question. The idea of being godmother to her best friend's son or daughter, the idea that Randy and Kira trusted her enough to place their child's well-being in her hands should something happened to them was enough to make her want to do cartwheels. She placed her hand on Randy's shoulder again, then pressed a small kiss to his cheek, as two small tears trailed down her cheeks. "I'd love to be your kid's godmother. Thank you so much, Randy."

"You have no idea how much this means to Kira and me, Krys. Thank you."

"Trust me, you have no idea how much it means to _me_. Come on, let's go catch our flight before we end up missing RAW and Vince has our heads."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen Disclaimer:** _Please use this as a reference to this and all future chapters and stories. This is a mature fan fiction, intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other goodies that are or may not be suitable for those who are not at least sixteen years of age. I do not own any WWE Superstar, Diva or anyone employed by World Wrestling Entertainment, or any personality from Total Nonstop (minus the) Action/Impact Wrestling that exists in real life. If you see someone in this story that you may recognize, I do not own them. All those who are mentioned in this story who you do not recognize in real life are used with their permission, and their permission only. I only own Krystle or "Krys" as she is referred to by everyone around her, and those in her family. I make no claims to anyone else, as they own themselves and are the professional property of their respective companies. This is simply entertainment of the literary kind; please do _**_not _**_attempt to take this seriously. Thank you in advance._

* * *

For some reason, there had been restlessness in the air the entire day that had had Mark Jindrak on edge. He could feel the tension in the air between the prisoners and the guards; for reasons that he could neither explain nor fully understand, both the guards and the prisoners had been particularly aggravated over the past few days, following the death of an inmate at the hands of several guards. The prisoner had mouthed off to a guard with a particularly nasty temper, and had even had the balls to fight with him. The arrogant smile had soon been wiped off the prisoner's face, however, when the guard answered his challenge, and the two had a knock-down, drag-out brawl all over the shower areas until the guard's backup had arrived and proceeded to give that prisoner a beating that would have made Rodney King cringe.

The man had later died from his injuries en route to the hospital.

Though the Warden was personally launching an investigation into the matter, every single inmate in the penitentiary knew that those guards were going to walk away scot-free. It was more than common knowledge that when a prisoner manages to die—without the assistance of capital punishment that is — in an overcrowded prison at the hands of the guards, the Warden barely gave those accused of the crime more than a slap on the wrist. In fact, most of the guards walked around with an undeserved swagger, as if they truly believed that they had done the right thing by letting that or any inmate die.

Even though Mark himself hadn't personally known the prisoner, based on reputation alone, the man had been pretty unpopular, and more than likely if it hadn't been a guard—or guards—that had gotten to him, the chances were likely that it would have been someone within one of the prison gangs that would have ended up ramming a knife into his gut in the shower or something to that extent. He didn't like this place one bit. He hated the idea of having to spend years upon years here, all because he'd tried to get back the woman he never should have lost.

Kira Alexis Summers… The name alone was enough to send shivers down his spine, and enough to cause his cock to grow hard. Despite the fact that Kira was now married to Orton, and carrying that asshole's child, Kira had been the love of his life first, and he'd loved her with a passion. Unfortunately, she'd also had the tendency to disobey what he would tell her to do, and whenever she didn't follow his specific instructions to the letter, well, he'd had to teach her a few lessons. He hadn't been proud of putting his hands on her, but sometimes she would get too big for her britches, and he'd have to put her back in her place.

The image of her wrapped in Randy's arms overpowered his memories of her and the two of them together, and a scowl found its way onto his handsome face. He hated Randy for stealing her away from him. The two of them had been best friends, and he'd gone behind his back and stolen his girlfriend from him like the disgusting little piece of Midwestern trash that he was. The moment he got out of prison, he was going to have his revenge on that woman-stealing bastard for everything he'd done to him. As for Kira, well…he was going to have her back by his side, in every sense of the word. His cock stiffened even more at the thought of burying himself inside her tight, wet entrance once more, and he growled softly.

Hearing the guards call out for lights out as they walked past each cell, Mark rolled over onto his side. He had been damn fortunate enough thus far not to have someone leap on his ass in prison; letting one of his cellmates see that he was sporting a massive hard-on was damn near bordering on stupid. He'd never wanted any man's cock in his ass, and he wasn't desperate enough to bury his into someone else's ass; he was just fine the way he was. He'd settle for reliving his memories of having sex with Kira to keep him satisfied…and sane.

As the light in his cell was cut off, drenching his room in darkness, he contemplated just how wonderful a surprise it would be to see his precious Kira again. No one was going to come between him and his Kira. Not Randy Orton, not her pathetic friends…

Not even the almighty Vince McMahon himself.

* * *

As Kira settled in to sleep that night, she fought to repress a slight shudder that trekked up and down her spine at the thought of Mark Jindrak. She didn't know why she was thinking continually about the man that put her through so much misery for so many years, but in a sense, she had him to thank. If it wasn't for Mark slapping her around, she would never have met and fell in love with Randy, nor would she have married him and would not have been pregnant with his child.

She sighed happily, and trailed a hand down her expanding belly. She was blissfully happy with Randy, and she was so in love with him that she literally could not see herself with anyone else. She loved Randy so much that she ached, right down to the heart, whenever he left her to travel on the road and wrestle for days on end.

But she would never stand in the way of Randy and something he loved. He loved wrestling just as much as she did, if not more so. She was a McMahon by birth, and knew that her family—as well as Kat, Alex, and Krys—would stand by her with every decision that she made, and that they had stood by her when she made the decision to put Mark in the past where he belonged, and start her new life with Randy. She loved Randy, and could not wait to give birth to their child.

With another ecstatic smile on her face, Kira drifted off to sleep, snuggling against one of Randy's T-shirts.

* * *

**_WWE RAW – Uncasville, Connecticut_**

"You know what, Jeff? I'm thinking you totally should _not_ go up against Umaga ever again," Krys grumbled backstage, as she helped support a sore and aching Jeff Hardy backstage after taking a beating from Umaga. Without his manager/handler, Armando Alejandro Estrada, to keep a tight leash on him, Umaga had been frantic and in a frenzy as he abused Jeff, repeatedly ramming his hip into the other man's head against the turnbuckle. Once the referee had finally stopped the match, the Samoan Bulldozer turned his attention on the official, taking him out, before turning back to Jeff and laying him out flat with a Samoan Spike. "Dude totally whooped your ass."

"Yeah, no kiddin'," Jeff drawled, wincing as they moved past the Gorilla Position, to the men's locker room. "Just lemme sit here for a sec," he said, wincing again as his back hit the cold tile of the wall. "What's your problem? You weren't the one who got the crap beat out of you by Umaga."

"Nah, it's not that; I'm just a bit bothered by this whole stupid storyline with Victoria." She stood against the wall by Jeff, and ran a hand through her hair. "It's a pretty cool storyline on paper, but I'm not exactly enjoying having my butt handed to me week after week by Vicky. I mean, I actually like seeing her kick the crap out of the little prissy little things like Candice to prove that she's an effective heel again, but the point is to also get your champion over, and so far, that isn't what they've been doing. They've been booking me pretty weakly, and it's pissing me off."

"Don't stress over it, kid," he said gently, putting his hand on her shoulder. Krys tried not to shudder from the feel of him touching her. "You and Lisa Marie are two of the best women's wrestlers in this whole company, and you're the woman they chose to succeed the legacy that Amy and Trish left behind. They chose you to carry on their legacy, because, like it or not, you and Lisa are the two women left to dominate the Women's Division. And…" he said, sliding closer to her, so close that she could feel the heat from his body "…if you ask me, you're the perfect woman to dominate the Women's Division. I'm glad they finally made you the champion. You've more than deserved it. And besides that, you look pretty hot with gold around your waist."

Krys shuddered again; even if he hadn't been so close to her, hadn't been touching her, Krys would have felt the heat radiating off of his body from miles away. Even though Krys had made the decision for the two of them to remain friends long after their "friends with benefits" agreement had ended, there had always been secret feelings still lingering there, just beneath the surface. And, try as she might to quash them down, she couldn't help but still get butterflies in the pit of her stomach, couldn't help but still those familiar feelings of liquid heat pooling between her legs whenever the rainbow-haired freak even glanced her way.

With a sigh, she took a step away from him, in an effort to try and get herself under control once more. It did no good; she could still feel his heat, could still feel her intestines doing somersaults in her gut. She gritted her teeth, irritated with herself for feeling so weak in the knees over Jeff, when she was engaged to his brother and was the mother of his son. "Thanks, but don't let Matt hear you saying that. I don't feel like hearing his mouth tonight. We've been going through so much crap lately; it's gotten to the point where I've been questioning whether or not we're actually destined to be getting married."

"What happened?" he inquired, finally shoving off from the wall and starting to walk again, slightly better now that he had given himself a few moments to rest and work out a few of the kinks in his back following his squash at the hands of Umaga. After relaying the misadventures she and Matt had went on in their quest to tie the knot, Jeff nodded his head thoughtfully. "Matty had told me about some of the stuff that you guys had went through on that night…not to mention he told me about the dreams you guys have been having—or at least, the ones he's been having. I gotta say, Krys…I'm not so sure you guys really would be better off getting married."

"But…"

"Hear me out first. I mean really, you guys didn't even have a chance of getting together back when we all first met and teamed up, because Matt was with Amy, and you had just gotten out of a fucked up relationship with Shelton. After you guys had your little one-night stand back in '03 after that pay-per-view, who really knew you guys were going to hook up two years later? Nobody. And even when Matt and Amy broke up for good last year and he moved on to mess around with you, he still couldn't get Amy out of his head, because he was still in love with her, despite the fact that she hurt him so badly. That was what drove you guys away from each other so many times, no matter how much you loved him and he loved you. But now you guys are together, Amy is out of the picture, and you guys are still going through rough crap. So it just begs the question…do you really feel the need to marry Matt, just to make yourself feel like your relationship is worth something?" By that time he had finally posed the question to Krys, they had reached the door to the men's locker room, and Jeff had fixed his jade green eyes on her intently. "Do you guys really need to get married, to prove that you love each other? Why don't you live with Matt for the rest of your life and be perfectly happy, without some stupid piece of paper and a ring to say that you love him? Are you willing to throw all your beliefs and ideals about love out of your mind, just to take someone's last name?"

For once, Krys didn't have an answer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen Disclaimer:** _Please use this as a reference to this and all future chapters and stories. This is a mature fan fiction, intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other goodies that are or may not be suitable for those who are not at least sixteen years of age. I do not own any WWE Superstar, Diva, or anyone employed by World Wrestling Entertainment, or any personality from Total Nonstop (minus the) Action/Impact Wrestling that exists in real life. If you see someone in this story that you may recognize, I do not own them. All those who are mentioned in this story who you do not recognize in real life are used with their permission, and their permission only. I only own Krystle or "Krys" as she is referred to by everyone around her, and those in her family. I make no claims to anyone else, as they own themselves and are the professional property of their respective companies. This is simply entertainment of the literary kind; please do__**not**__attempt to take this seriously. Thank you in advance._

**Author's Note:** _Whoa, it's been a few months since I updated this! I felt the need to explore a little bit more the Mark Jindrak angle, because I'm an evil little brat who enjoys stuff like that, ha! Anyway, enjoy, and no offense is meant in any way!_

* * *

"Hey, Krys!"

Hearing the sound of Paul London's voice broke Krys out of her Metallica-induced trance, and she turned around to face him, putting her iPod on pause and pulling her ear buds out of her ears as she did so. She hadn't really seen all that much of the younger man since he had tried to ask her out what seemed a million years ago. With a small smile on her face, she ran a hand through her hair, focusing her attention on the man standing in front of her. "Hey Paul, what's up?"

"Uh, not a lot," he admitted sheepishly, running a hand through his own dark hair. "I realized it was ages ago that I asked you out and then bailed on you at the last minute, but I guess now I really don't have a chance, do I? You know, seeing as you're engaged and all…"

"Oh god…" A blush creeped up into Krys' cheeks, tinting her face a light shade of cherry red, and Paul gave a sheepish smile. "Uh…you never really said why you canceled on me, either, dude."

"Yeah, I did," he said back, "remember, I said that I had an appearance before the show that I couldn't back out of?" When Krys slapped her forehead, cursing herself for her horrible memory, the Cruiserweight chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, it's all good. I tend to forget a few things myself. Anyway, I was told by Teddy that Matt's got a match tonight against Joey Mercury, and to get ready because the match is coming up soon. I found you first, so could you drop the message off to him for me?"

"Sure thing man; not a problem at all," she responded back. He slapped a hand on her shoulder in gratitude, then turned on his heel and headed back to the men's locker room. Krys stared after him a moment with her head cocked to the side, wondering for a moment that, had their date gone as planned, that she could have very well been dating him at this exact moment in time, instead of being engaged to Matt. Shrugging at the coincidence, she put her buds back into her ears and continued on her way, her head now bobbing in time to "45" by Shinedown, her current favorite band.

When Matt encountered his fiancée, he was surprised to find her leaning against the wall next to the men's locker room, bobbing her head to Shinedown and muttering the lyrics of the song under her breath while waiting for him to answer the door. When he did so, she was so absorbed in Brent Smith's voice that she didn't notice him standing in the doorway next to her, dressed in nothing more than a towel. He had to stifle a chuckle, because when he was half-naked in a situation like this, his fiancée nearly attacked him without mercy and not giving a damn who saw the two of them going at it. _Must be a really deep Shinedown song,_ he mused to himself, before gently pulling one of the buds out of her ear and whispering "Looking for me?" in her ear.

"Holy shit!" she cried, nearly dropping her iPod and jumping out of her skin at the sound of her fiancé's voice in her ear. He had completely taken her by surprise—something that wasn't exactly hard to do, given her near deafness whenever a Shinedown song happened to come up on her player. She turned around quickly, then breathed a sigh of relief at seeing that it was just Matt, before balling up her fist and sinking it into his shoulder, which earned her a cry of protest. "Dude, don't scare me like that! Jesus Christ, I almost gave myself a second period this month."

"Wonderful image," he said dryly, rubbing his shoulder where she punched him. "What's up, why are you here so early? The show isn't over yet; spill your guts, gorgeous."

Krys pouted playfully up at him. "I don't know, man; you did nearly scare me out of my skin… I don't think you really need to know…" she said, trailing off and giving him a mischievous grin.

Getting her meaning, Matt gave her a grin of his own, then took her by the arm and led her into the locker room, which was thankfully deserted due to the other Superstars milling about, filming various segments for the show, hanging out at the Gorilla Position to watch the show, or just sitting around in Catering grabbing a bite to eat and chat with their fellow workers. He sat himself down on a bench and pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him, and looked up at her with his rich brown eyes, listening with a burst of triumph as she lost her breath while looking into his eyes. "What did you have to tell me?" he asked, bringing his face up to meet hers, her mouth barely an inch from hers.

"Just that…that Teddy booked you in a match against Joey tonight," she whispered back, feeling those butterflies and feelings of desire fluttering around in her belly and starting to stir those familiar embers that flickered to life whenever Matt just looked at her. "You're on after the six-man tag match." She brushed her lips against his softly, closing her eyes at the feeling of bliss that exploded every single time their lips met.

"After the six-man tag, huh?" he whispered huskily, sending shivers up and down Krys' spine. "Hm…I don't think I have much time to get ready, then…" He then, much to Krys' chagrin, gently lifted her off his lap and onto the bench next to him, then stood up and began to grab his clothes.

Krys watched in stunned disbelief and agitation as he made an effort of ignoring her as he pulled his ring gear out of his bag and began to get dressed. Matt knew that he was teasing her and that she would soon crack, and he wasn't disappointed when, no sooner had he dropped his towel than he had been spun around and kissed feverishly, then shoved down onto the bench.

"I've been patient," Krys said from between clenched teeth as she gave him a dirty look and stalking toward him, "waiting for you to pay me some attention ever since I showed up here, and you ignored me. I. Don't. Like. That."

Fighting to show that he wasn't getting quite turned on by her ferocity, Matt feigned a look of surprise on his face. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Krys, but I have a match to get ready for, and…"

"Joey can wait five minutes," she snapped, straddling his waist again and claiming his lips in another fierce kiss. When she pulled back to gulp in air, Matt took note of her brown eyes, sparkling with a desire that matched his own. "I'm getting my future wifely duties done before your match; it shouldn't take more than five minutes for you to get off, and then you'll be able to make your match."

With a growl of his own, Matt flipped the two of them around and laid her out across the bench, then began to remove those damned tight jeans that she'd been cruel enough to wear that night…

* * *

This was Mark's chance.

The inmates had been let out for dinnertime, and it had been his good fortune that a few of the more stupid inmates from rival gangs chose that moment to start a fight. While everyone else either scrambled to get out of the way or get involved in the mix, using the ensuing brawl as an excuse to take on someone that they had had a beef with, Mark used the advantage of the guards' distraction breaking up the fight to sneak out of the large cafeteria undetected, and out into the large corridors of the detention center.

He was close…so close to his goal of getting out of the prison that he had been forced to call home for so long, that he could taste it. As various guards ran past him on their way to the cafeteria to break up the enormous fight, Mark took his time mapping out his escape, hiding around corners and even in tight spaces, while they took no notice of him as they hurried to provide backup to their fellow guards.

Finding his chance, he kept going, his excitement mounting with each footstep he took but not allowing it to cloud his judgment, he kept a cautious lookout until he was sure that he wasn't spotted, then bolted into one of the many rooms that they used to do laundry and dispose of garbage. Closing the door quietly, he looked around him, taking in his surroundings, and a wide grin spread across his face as he saw a large laundry basin, positioned in front of a laundry chute. Seizing his chance, he grabbed the basin and pushed it up against the door, so that no one would be getting in, and he wouldn't be getting out…at least, not _that_ way.

Climbing up and positioning himself in the chute so that he would slide down feet first, Jindrak raised one hand, and flipped off the room, before letting go and allowing himself to slide down into the basement, where he knew escape would be inevitable.

As he ran outside, tasting freedom for the first time in months, all he could think about was his Kira…and how much he was going to make her pay for turning her back on him.

* * *

"Hey, da—uh, Vince," Kira said softly to the WWE Chairman as she opened the door to her and Randy's home back in St. Louis, Missouri Sunday afternoon. WWE Armageddon had just gotten underway, and though Vince wanted to focus his full attention on the pay-per-view to ensure that it went off without a hitch, he had just received a disturbing call that had made him fly back to St. Louis to visit his youngest daughter immediately. "What's up?"

"Kira, sit down," Vince said quietly, something that the pregnant Diva had not yet become accustomed to hearing. He helped her sit down on the sofa, then sat across from her, with his hands resting on his knees, the tips of his fingers pressed together, and a tense, worried look upon his face. "I just received a call this morning, and I thought that you and Randy should know as soon as possible. It…it was from the detention center that Mark Jindrak was sent to after he was arrested for kidnapping you."

As soon as Kira heard her ex-boyfriend's name, she tensed up immediately, her hands tightening over her belly protectively. "What…what about him?" she asked quietly, almost fearing the worst.

"There was a right in the cafeteria Friday night during dinner, and afterwards, the guards did a head count, and Mark wasn't there. He…he escaped and he's on the loose, Kira. We're sure he's coming after you and your baby."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen Disclaimer:** _Please use this as a reference to this and all future chapters and stories. This is a mature fan fiction, intended for readers of a mature age. It contains coarse language, adult situations, and other goodies that are or may not be suitable for those who are not at least sixteen years of age. I do not own any WWE Superstar, Diva, or anyone employed by World Wrestling Entertainment, or any personality from Total Nonstop (minus the) Action/Impact Wrestling that exists in real life. If you see someone in this story that you may recognize, I do not own them. All those who are mentioned in this story who you do not recognize in real life are used with their permission, and their permission only. I only own Krystle or "Krys" as she is referred to by everyone around her, and those in her family. I make no claims to anyone else, as they own themselves and are the professional property of their respective companies. This is simply entertainment of the literary kind; please do __**not **__attempt to take this seriously. Thank you in advance._

**_Kira and Vince – St. Louis, Missouri_**

The fear that had crept up and down Kira's spine at the thought of Mark escaping jail was nothing compared to the sheer terror that gripped her at her father's following words.

Mark was headed for St. Louis.

Mark could be headed for her and her unborn baby.

A thrill of terror coursed its way down her spine again, and she shivered uncontrollably, the fear threatening to engulf her entirely. She couldn't allow Mark to get near her again; there was no way in this or any other kind of hell that she would allow him to get to and torture her and her baby. "No…" she whispered, "no…he can't be coming back. He was locked away, dad; they _told_ me he wouldn't be coming back out!"

"I know, sweetheart," Vince said soothingly, now growing visibly upset himself at the sight of his daughter so filled with terror right in front of him. Even though he and Kira had not known each other for very long—in fact, they had only very recently discovered that they were father and daughter—he had grown to love her, and she had in turn embraced and welcomed him into her life. His family had even grown to accept her; Shane had embraced her from the very beginning, and Stephanie, even though she had been more hesitant to acknowledge her as her sister, had even grown to like the young woman. Linda, of course, had been angry and hurt to discover Kira as proof of one of her husband's many infidelities, but it hadn't been long before she soon came around and now looked at the girl almost like a second daughter. He had moved heaven and earth to find and shelter Kira the last time Mark Jindrak had snapped and made her a target of his wrath; he'd be goddamned if he gave the maniac a second opportunity to target his daughter and grandchild.

He moved over to the sofa next to Kira, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, Kira; I will do everything in my power to make sure that lunatic gets nowhere near you and your baby. What do you think about staying with Stephanie and Hunter in their home in New York? It would be easier for Randy to get to New York than it would be to fly back and forth to St. Louis, and you and your baby will receive the best care possible, as well as round-the-clock protection. It's your choice, of course; I just want to make sure that you stay safe, and are kept out of harm's way."

Kira nodded her head. She may still be getting used to the idea of Vince McMahon as her father, but what was more important was her child's safety. If that meant leaving her home for New York, if that was what was best so that Mark would have no clue where to find her, then that was what was ideal. She didn't particularly care for the idea of traveling to New York, as it was one of her least favorite cities, but she would endure it for the sake of her family. "I'll do it. Can you call Randy for me, and let him know everything that's going on?"

"Of course. I'll also call and let Shane, Stephanie, and Hunter know what's going on, and see if it's alright for you to stay at their home, which I'm sure won't be all that much of a problem, considering the circumstances. You go ahead and get packed; I'll have my plane ready to go as soon as you're ready."

"Okay, so I was thinking…" Krys stated matter-of-factly, looking up at Matt with a sly grin on her face. The two were cuddled up together in bed in their hotel room, Matt flipping through channels and Krys reading.

"Yeah, and what have you been thinking?" Matt asked casually, looking down at his fiancée with a small smile on his face.

Glancing back momentarily at her book to put her bookmark in place to save the page she had been reading, Krys then set the book down and turned back to face her fiancé. "I was thinking more about the wedding, and what kind of stuff we could do for it."

"Let me hear them, gorgeous." Krys laid her head down on Matt's chest, and he ran a hand through the dark locks absently, drawing a contented sigh from the younger woman.

"I was thinking that we could get married on SmackDown or something," she started off, "and maybe include all our family and friends, naturally. But I was thinking of adding all the guys who used to be in OMEGA, too; all your old Indy friends, Mr. Simpson, everybody. It'd be great, don't you think?"

"That's actually a great idea, Krys!" Matt sat up in bed, pulled Krys up and onto his lap, and brought his lips over hers in a passionate kiss. When he pulled back to take a breath, Krys happily noted that Matt's face was full of pure joy; ever since she had known the Hardy brothers, Krys had known that Matt and Jeff had both held soft spots in their hearts for the independent promotion that they had created, the promotion that helped to jump-start their careers, as well as the careers of Lita, Shannon Moore, Shane Helms, Joey Matthews, and countless other names around the wrestling world.

"Krys, you have no idea how much that idea means to me," he said softly, smiling happily at her. "I am so connected with the OMEGA crew that I wouldn't dare have the most important day of my life take place without them in it. Thank you so much."

"Dude, are you kidding me? It's no trouble at all," Krys replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I figure you're making a big enough concession with getting married when everyone and their mother expected you not to; the least I can do is let your friends and loved ones come to the wedding. Let me handle everything, Matt; it'll be perfect. I can't wait to be your wife."

Matt pressed his lips against Krys' forehead tenderly again and, as he turned off the television and lay down in bed with her that night, he couldn't help but thank God above that things were finally going his way.


End file.
